Take The Money And Run!
by MinaSeraphina
Summary: This here's a story about Steven Hyde and Jackie Blue. Two young lovers with nothin' better to do... AU Jackie/Hyde future fic! Please Read and Review! COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_This story is totally, completely, and absolutely AU! It is a Jackie/Hyde story and is based on and takes it title from the Steve Miller Band song "Take the Money and Run" and sort of has a True Romance-y feel to it. _

_I've had this idea floating around in my head for almost a year and I have finally decided to get it written. There is very little to absolutely no attention paid to any of the other characters we all know and love. I'm sorry, there's just not. This story is completely finished but I will only be putting out one or two chapter every four days or so in order to give people a chance to review and to build any necessary suspense._

_The content may be too fantastical or unconvincing for some but like I said I've been thinking about this for a long time and have known all along how I wanted to write it. I'll try extremely hard not to let too much OOC-ness creep in either but once you get the feel of the story you'll see why our favourite couple may sometimes act differently than they usually would have. Besides, as with many other fanfics the fan writer is writing from a future perspective where we must assume that adulthood has changed some things._

_I do not pay any mind to Season 8 and the story begins with a prologue which includes dialogue from, and my version of, the end of the episode "Till The Next Goodbye" just to bring everyone up to speed. This whole story is really only an excuse to write a fabulous, felonious, full-on Jackie/Hyde smut fest! If you don't like, don't read. If you do, happy reading!! (And please review :D)_

_XOXO_

_BloodyLyra_

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show or the Steve Miller Band. Boo.

**--**

**  
Take The Money And Run!**

**Prologue:**

CHICAGO, ILLINOIS 1979

Hyde stood outside Jackie's hotel room debating whether or not he had the guts to knock.

He was mad. No. He was pissed. She left without giving him a chance to answer. It was like she didn't even care what he had to say. Then again, he'd hadn't exactly given her reason to think he'd ask her to stay. That much was true.

But now there was a much more at stake here than trying to salvage his stupid pride.

What had it ever gotten him anyway? He couldn't think what it had really done for him except earn him his "too cool" reputation with his friends. But what did that matter anymore, all his friends were leaving and living their own lives.

The last straw was when his pride had effectively sent the only person he ever truly loved away from him.

He stared at the brass number on the door. He knew he was risking a lot. Much more than he ever risked before… and considering his extensive juvenile record that was saying something.

The funny thing was the realization he had come to on the two hour car ride.

It occurred to him that it already didn't matter to him what else got messed up because of this. Even if his life was never the same… it didn't matter.

Only one thing did.

_Breathe, man._

He knocked.

"Come in," she called.

One last deep breath and he pushed the door open.

She was laying on the bed in a silk nightgown, flipping through a magazine.

"Hey."

Her head shot up and she pushed the magazine away as she rose from the bed.

"Steven! What, um, what are you doing here?" she asked, standing in front of him with her arms crossed, looking surprised.

His mind felt suddenly blank.

_What am I doing here?…oh, yeah… Do it, man. Just do it! _his mind screamed.

He stared into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes and prepared to tell her.

But he faltered.

"Uh, nothing. Had some free time, thought I'd check out Chicago. How's it going?"

He said the words automatically. The true reason he had come and what he had wanted to say got stuck in this throat.

Jackie looked slightly crestfallen but nodded, "Um, good. Hey, do you want to go take a walk, maybe get something to eat?"

Before he could answer the door burst open.

It was Kelso… and he was naked except for a towel.

"Jackie, I checked. No one can see us doing it from the parking lo-aaaah!!"

Kelso dumped the bucket of ice he had been carrying and stared at Hyde with a mixture of horror and fear.

For his part, Hyde felt his heart stop in his chest and judging from the sweat that suddenly broke out above his brow he was sure he had gone red with anger.

It didn't take but a split second before he lunged.

"You're dead!"

But Kelso anticipated him and moved away before Hyde could do more than pull his towel away.

Hyde shifted back into the room, the towel in his hand.

He barely heard Kelso's declaration of "I'm nude!" from outside. He was too focused on the girl before him.

She was stock still, her face was white, and she looked both terrified and sick.

"Steven-"

"Shut up," it came out as a quiet hiss.

"But, I-"

"I said shut up, Jackie!" he growled at her, his voice rising.

There was only one way to handle this. Only one more chance.

Jackie's mouth snapped shut and tears began to pool in her eyes. Hyde ignored this for the moment. He turned to the door.

Jackie was sure he was going to walk out.

But he didn't.

He shut the door and locked it. When he turned back to face her. He looked to be trying to even out his breathing.

"Sit down," he commanded, pointing to the bed.

Knowing better than to argue, Jackie scurried back to the bed and sat down on the edge. She gripped the bedspread tightly as she nervously watched him standing in front of her.

He stepped closer until she had to lean back to look at him.

"I don't want any bullshit explanations from you about any of this, Jackie. Right now, all I want for you to do is answer every question I ask you so _honestly_, so _truthfully_ that you would be prepared to swear on _everything_ you have ever cared about or loved in order to make me believe it. Do you understand?" He said all of this deadly quiet, through clenched teeth.

"Yes," Jackie squeaked.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No."

"Were you going to?"

She shook her head so hard that her tears flew from her eyes, "No!"

Hyde visibly relaxed. He moved from in front of her and sank down on the edge of the bed next to her.

He made no move to touch her or even to look at her. He just sat for several long, silent minutes. Jackie wisely kept her mouth shut and her hands to herself.

Finally, he spoke again.

"Do you love me?" He couldn't meet her eyes, he was afraid that the hope building in his chest would be crushed. He never had reason to doubt her before but now he needed to hear it again.

Jackie let out a choked sob and whispered, "Yes! Yes, Steven. I love you more than anything!"

He paused again.

"Is this job really important to you?"

"Yes, but-"

"No!" he said severely, "No 'buts', is this job really important to you?"

Jackie felt more tears fall, "Yes."

He nodded.

Jackie was shaking from head to foot. But something happened next that she never would have expected in a million years.

He turned towards her and pulled her fiercely to him. Crushing her body against his in a tight embrace.

"I love you," he said, his voice hoarse but soft.

Jackie cried out from relief and began to sob harder than ever.

Hyde did not protest. He just held onto her like she would slip away and rocked her, making soft "shh-ing" sounds as he rubbed circles on her back.

It was almost ten minutes before Jackie got a hold of herself.

When she had quieted to hiccupping, Hyde pulled back a little to see her face. It was tear-stained and her eyes were red but it did nothing to humble her beauty. He studied her a moment longer before he brought his lips to hers. He watched as her breath hitched and her eyelids fluttered closed.

The kiss was softer than either had ever experienced and finally seemed to be filled with the one thing that had been missing from their relationship.

Understanding.

Hyde stroked her soft, raven-wing hair and focused all his attention on the sensations simply kissing her caused.

When they parted they locked eyes and did not break that contact.

"Okay. Jackie…" he was finally ready to say what he had come here to say, "I'm going to move here to Chicago with you."

Jackie's eyes widened.

"But I have two conditions."

She nodded.

"Number one, you wait- silently- to talk about getting married until we are financially stable enough to pay for everything ourselves. That includes paying for our own wedding, a house, all of it. I'm not asking anyone for help and neither will you. And two… never, and I mean _never, _are you to be alone with Kelso ever again, under _any_ circumstance. If you do,… this," he motioned between them, "is over for good. Do you agree?"

Jackie responded by wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tightly.

"Yes, Steven. Yes."

--

_Whe-ew! That was a super fun to write! I hope you all liked it. Now remember this just sets us up for the main action of the story… but please, review. It's really a very nice thing to do._


	2. We Are Screwed

_Again, this chapter brings everyone up to speed on the goings-on. Some of the chapters (like this one) may be a little more lengthy than others so for those ones I'm trying to write it all in a format that makes it easier to read, cause I know when I tackle a long chapter I like things to be evenly spaced and not all cramped into long paragraphs. I hope it helps! Thanks everyone!_

_Oh and I know I'm not being original by having Hyde's nickname for Jackie being "Blue" but because of the way I modified the SMB lyrics it just works… plus it's still really cute! I'm going to put the lyrics here to set the stage for the story._

_--_

_**This here's a story about Steven Hyde and Jackie Blue **_

_**Two young lovers with nothin' better to do **_

_**Than sit around the house, get high, and watch the tube **_

_**And here is what happened when they decided to cut **__**loose…**_

_**They headed down to, ooh, old El Paso **_

_**That's where they ran into a great big hassle **_

_**Steven Hyde shot a man while robbing his castle **_

_**Jackie Blue took the money and run **_

_**Go on take the money and run (x4)**_

_**Billy Mack is a detective down in Texas **_

_**You know he knows just exactly what the facts is **_

_**He ain't gonna let those two escape justice **_

_**He makes his livin' off of the people's taxes **_

_**Jackie Blue whoa, whoa, she slipped away **_

_**Steven Hyde caught up to her the very next day **_

_**They got the money, hey You know they got away **_

_**T**__**hey headed down south and they're still running today **_

_**Singin' go on take the money and run **_

_**Go on take the money and run (x7)**_

**Chapter One: We're Screwed**

CHICAGO, ILLINOIS- JULY 1982

Chicago weather was never nice.

Not in his opinion.

Sure, it snowed enough in the winter to cover everything in pristine, glittery white and in the summer the temperature was mild but it was all ruined by the fact that it was always, _always _windy.

It was July now and it had been grey and depressing all week long. Frigid rain was pouring down and it did absolutely nothing for Steven Hyde's mood.

He was sitting in the near dark in the small living room of the bungalow he shared with his girlfriend. The only light in the room came from the flickering of the television he was staring at and the air was smoky from the joint that he was currently sucking on the end of.

He glanced beside him at the clock. The red digital numbers read back 5:56 pm. Jackie should have been home an hour ago.

He'd called the station and they said she had already left.

He was starting to worry, it didn't usually take her this long to get home.

Just then he heard the jingle of keys in the lock and Jackie came into the room.

"Hey, Blue. Everything okay?"

Jackie didn't answer. She pulled the keys from the lock, rather forcefully, and then turned and slammed the front door so hard that the pictures on the wall rattled.

Hyde raised his eyebrows but said nothing as Jackie stalked over to the couch and plopped down next to him, throwing her purse and keys onto the coffee table in front of them.

She sighed and plucked the joint from between his fingers. She brought it to her lips and inhaled deeply.

"My show got cancelled."

"What?"

She nodded and took another hit.

"Fuck."

Jackie sighed and shook her head, "I just can't believe it. I gave them nearly three years of loyal entertainment reporting service! And what do I get for it? Shit canned!"

Hyde scoffed as he accepted the joint back from her, "'Shit-canned'?"

Jackie smirked too, "Yeah, well, anyway… They told me that there 'just wasn't a demand for it' anymore and that they couldn't put me in another position that would 'make use of my exemplary talents'. What a bunch of crap."

Hyde put his free arm around Jackie's shoulders and kissed her temple, "I'm sorry, Blue."

"Thanks, baby… it just sucks. If it wasn't for that job we wouldn't be stuck in this hellhole! I swear to you, Steven. This isn't what I had planned for us, you know," she looked at him apologetically.

"It's not your fault, Blue."

Jackie fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

Hyde sighed heavily, "So… I can pretty much guarantee what I'm about to tell you isn't going to make you feel better."

Jackie glanced up at him.

"Why? What's wrong?" fear creeping into her voice.

Hyde lifted his arm off of her and dropping the joint into the ashtray on the coffee table, he picked up a yellow piece of paper that was lying there. He rested elbows on his knees and looked at it one more time before he handed it to her.

Jackie took the paper and quickly scanned its contents.

"'Notice of Eviction'?! What the hell for! We never miss rent!" Jackie yelled, sitting up straight and slightly crumpling the paper in her hands.

"They're tearing down everything in this whole area, clearing the way for 'business development' or some shit," Hyde said, picking the joint back up and taking another drag before offering it to Jackie again.

"Steven…This is for two weeks from now!" she shrieked.

"Yeah," he said sardonically, "That was a nice touch, wasn't it?"

She scrunched the notice into a tight ball and threw it across the room before leaning back into Hyde's arms and taking another hit off the joint.

Over the last three years, the life that Jackie and Hyde had left behind in Point Place was nothing but a fond memory.

Not to say that either of them had asked for any of it to become only a memory.

It just happened that way.

But then again they weren't the only ones making decisions and moving forward in their lives.

They barely heard from any of their friends and saw them even less.

Donna called Jackie every six months or so to catch up. She had gone off to school when Eric had left for Africa and Jackie and Hyde moved to Chicago. Six months later, Eric joined her. They had finally made it down the aisle and were expecting their first baby.

Last they heard, Kelso was slinking around the Playboy Club in Las Vegas. He had been back to Chicago three times since and would look Hyde up but only ever saw him alone and made sure to never bring Jackie up at all.

Fez had returned to his home country briefly. He eventually found his way back to Point Place and ended up married to Big Rhonda. Fez had come back from his country quite wealthy, though no one was really sure how, he and Rhonda owned their own candy store in Point Place.

Hyde spoke to the Formans' the most out of everyone. He called Mrs. Forman several times a month.

Probably the hardest thing Jackie and Hyde had had to deal with came when they first settled in Chicago.

When W.B. learned of Hyde's intentions to move to Chicago he had threatened to cut him off from any assistance or inheritance if he did not return to the Point Place Grooves.

Needless to say, Hyde never was one for bowing down to anyone. At any rate, for him, there was only ever one option.

Jackie had pleaded with him a number of times to try and make amends but Hyde refused. He argued that a man who had professed to wanting to know his son should have wanted that in any circumstance, not just when it served his own purposes.

So, while Jackie went to work for one of Chicago's top T.V. stations as an entertainment correspondent, Hyde had found his niche in booking and running events for a popular nightspot in downtown Chicago.

They had a few friends that they saw for dinners, beers, and parties. But nothing compared to the friends they had as teenagers.

For some reason though, it seemed to matter less as the days went by.

As Jackie frequently chirped, they had each other and that was all that mattered. Hyde could never find reason to argue with the statement because he knew it was true too.

Life was going pretty good for the two of them in Chicago. They both found it comfortable and happy. They were more in love than ever, they had been secure in their jobs and had moved into a two bedroom bungalow in a decent area of Chicago.

Granted, neither made much money and it became apparent early on that paying bills was no piece of cake.

It was recently that Hyde had began to feel guilty for the fact that the entire time they had been in Chicago, Jackie had never once even uttered the word marriage. He had a feeling that it wouldn't have mattered to her anymore if they didn't have her dream wedding. She might have said she would get married in city hall and he wouldn't have been surprised.

Nor would he deny her.

But the fact was, she never even suggested that.

He was starting to think that maybe it was her way of continuing to punish herself.

He'd realized as much as he'd like to put a stop to it and marry her anyway she wanted, with the current state of things he doubted that getting married would make better or solve any of their problems.

"Could things get any worse, Steven?" Jackie voiced the question that he was kicking around silently.

"Probably."

"Steven," Jackie said sternly.

"It'll be okay," he said, trying to sound more sure of his statement than he felt, "We'll figure it out."

"I believe you, baby."

Hyde picked up the remote control and flipped to another channel.

A familiar face filled the screen.

If the last couple of years had been really good to anyone, they had been spectacularly good to Jack Burkhart.

The former city councilman/convicted felon had made it out of jail with his reputation relatively unscathed. If anything, his time in federal prison had added to his mystique as a politician.

"That fucking bastard," Hyde muttered as they watched Jackie's father stand at a podium in front of a crowd of people, giving a speech to his loyal voters.

Jack Burkhart had been elected as mayor of El Paso, Texas one year prior.

Hyde had protested, citing corruption in the U.S. government.

"Texas is barely part of America, anyway," Jackie had responded in an attempt to calm him.

He supposed she must be right if he had been elected in spite of everything.

And in all the time he had been out of prison, he made absolutely no attempt to contact his only daughter. The thing that pissed Hyde off the most was the discovery that her trust fund had been cleaned out.

Jackie would have been able to access the 50,000 dollar fund earlier that year on her 21st birthday. However, when they arrived at the bank they found the bank manager had no record of the fund and he had denied its existence.

So there went their plans to buy a house and likely for Jackie to plan their wedding.

Back in current time, Hyde lifted the remote and changed the channel.

Usually, Jackie expressed no emotion when faced with an image of her father but it must have been the combination of everything that set her off now.

She leapt off the couch and stood up, pacing in front of the television.

"This isn't fair! How could he?! I hate him, Steven! I hate him!" she screamed.

She picked up the lamp on the entry table and threw it as hard as she could on the floor.

Hyde was unsurprised. He was astonished this hadn't happened sooner.

She stood there, her hands buried in her face and breathing heavily.

Hyde dropped the remote and stood up.

If he'd learned one thing in all his time with Jackie, it was that she actually didn't always want words from him. Sometimes she just needed him to hold her.

This was clearly one of those times.

He reached for her and brought her to him. They held each other as she tried to regain control.

"He ruined everything, Steven," she said, her voice shaky with anger, "We wouldn't even have to worry about me losing my stupid job if it weren't for him."

"I know, babe."

"What are we going to do?"

He paused. He didn't really know. What he did know was that Jackie had made more money than he did. No way in hell could they make it for long on his salary, especially after they got evicted.

"We need help, Steven" Jackie whispered.

"Who can we ask, Jackie?"

"Your dad?"

Hyde stiffened, "You know we can't do that, Blue. He won't help us."

She nodded, "What about the Forman's?"

He shook his head as he threaded his fingers through her hair, "They have enough to worry about without us adding to it."

"We're screwed, aren't we?" she asked, pulling back and looking up at him with an ironic sort of smile.

"Totally."

She laughed, and then snuggled back into the safety of his arms.

"But I think I know something that might make you feel better," he said, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Oh, you do, do you?" she taunted, running her hands up his back and scratching them back down.

He inhaled sharply and pulled her pelvis against his, "Uh-huh."

"Then maybe you better show me what it is," she said, lowering her voice and glancing down his body.

Hyde bent down and scooped her up into his arms. She giggled as he carried her into their bedroom.

Hyde tossed Jackie playfully onto their bed and immediately lowered himself over her.

Jackie moaned into the kiss he placed on her lips. She held his face with both her hands while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Hyde expertly worked her mouth open as he blindly found the hem of her skirt. He was pushing it up her legs with one hand, so that could feel the soft skin of her thighs, as he worked on unbuttoning the top of it with the other.

When he'd gotten it unbuttoned he pulled his hands from where he had been stroking her thighs and tickling the backs of her knees. He dropped a peck on her nose before shifting down her body, pulling his own shirt off along the way.

Jackie smiled and bit her lip. She sat up just enough to pull her blouse over her head and fling it somewhere out of sight. Then she lay back to pay her full attention to Hyde's ministrations.

Hyde had slid down Jackie's body until he was level with her abdomen. He lay in between her thighs and opened the front of her skirt. He kissed the skin just below her navel, smiling when Jackie shivered and let out a soft whimper. He did it again and again right up until he kissed a line straight down to the top of her panties. He dipped a finger underneath the waistband teasingly, as Jackie lifted her hips expectantly.

"Ste-ven," she whined.

He smirked and pulled the waistband down a little and flicked his tongue over the sensitive skin.

Jackie whimpered again.

Hyde shifted back so that he could pull the skirt off of her fully.

She lifted her hips as he next pulled her pink panties down, her legs quaking with anticipation.

He settled again between her legs and bit the inside of her right thigh lightly then snaked out his tongue to soothe the reddened flesh.

Jackie trembled and her legs tightened slightly around him.

His breath over her sensitive flesh aroused her further. He loved the sounds she made when he held her at the brink like this. He repeated the biting gesture to her other thigh before letting his tongue slide higher.

Jackie squeaked and reached down to bury her hands in his hair.

Not being able to wait any longer himself, Hyde grabbed her behind her knees and pushed her legs up, spreading them wide and leaving her fully exposed to him.

He leaned forward and gave her a long, slow lick.

She shrieked louder this time.

He continued on this way for several long, tortuous minutes, bring Jackie closer and closer to the edge.

He flicked his tongue over her swollen clit and suck it hard.

Jackie keened and tightened her grip in his hair. She pressed her head back and arched up to his mouth as her release spun her out of control.

She was still shuddering when he pulled away. She heard the metallic zip of his pants and the clunk of his boots as he pulled them off and dropped them on the floor.

Her hands shaking, she reached behind her to unhook her bra and then started to unzip her knee high leather boots, but Hyde stopped her as he went to rest on top of her.

"Leave them on," he said with a devilish smile before turning his attention to her earlobe.

Jackie whimpered and nodded.

Hyde pressed the full length of his body against her, lying with his bare erection cradled in between her thighs.

The heat and heaviness of his arousal was pressing into Jackie and she was moving restlessly as Hyde kissed and sucked on her neck. She inhaled sharply and dug her nails into his lower back when he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

He groaned at the sharp pinpricks of her nails and brought his hands to the back of her head, threading his fingers in her hair and pulling slightly, the way he knew she liked. He turned her head and pressed a tender kiss to each cheek, her eyelids, her nose, and finally her lips.

Jackie opened her mouth under his and moaned into the hot, passionate caressing of his tongue.

"Steven," she breathed, "I can't wait anymore."

He shook his head, "Me neither, baby."

Jackie hooked her legs over his hips, the leather of the boots smoothly running over his skin, making him shiver.

Hyde adjusted himself against her and pressed forward, holding his breath as his length disappeared into Jackie's tight, wet heat.

"Oh!" Jackie squeaked reaching for him and pulling him down to her lips.

They kissed each other hungrily as Hyde began to pull back out only to crash his hips forward into Jackie again.

The force of his thrusts were slowly moving them up higher on the bed so Hyde rest his elbows on either side of her and slipped his hands underneath her shoulders, grasping them tightly so that she couldn't slide up the bed as he continued to pound into her.

He dropped his face to her breasts and sucked a hard nipple into his mouth.

For her part, Jackie had her eyes shut tightly, reveling in the sensations. When his wet mouth came over her breast, she gasped and arched her back slightly to feed him more of her flesh. She scratched her nails through his hair, urging him on.

He tugged on her nipple, letting go with a pop, before moving to the other.

They continued at a frenzied pace. Hyde lifted Jackie's shoulders, bringing her closer to him as he drove them both over the edge. The tightening of Jackie's channel triggering Hyde's own completion.

"Steven!" she yelped, pressing her hips into his as he pushed forward one final time and held his position over her.

Hyde captured her cries with his lips as he lowered her back onto the bed. Jackie was still shaking and holding him as he fell atop her, unable to keep them reclined any longer. He rolled them so that they lay on their sides, facing each other. He let out a long exhale and rubbed his face with one hand, trying to control the spinning.

They both lay panting, their sweaty chests pressed tightly together, Jackie's legs still locked around him, preventing him from pulling out of her.

Hyde stroked Jackie's damp hair and placed little kisses on her lips.

After nearly ten minutes, they pulled apart and shifted into a more comfortable position. Jackie pulled off her boots and sent them over the side of the bed, then she snuggled back into Hyde's embrace. Hyde reached down and pulled a sheet over their now chilly bodies.

"Mmm," Jackie purred contentedly, "That did make me feel better."

Hyde smirked, "I aim to please."

She smiled back and brushed her nose against his in a affectionate gesture.

He had just started to doze off when Jackie spoke again.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?" he grunted.

"Do you regret it?"

He cracked an eyelid and peered down at her, "What we just did? Uh, no."

Jackie smacked his chest playfully, "I meant do you regret leaving Point Place?"

"No, Jackie. I don't."

"Even though things-"

"Yes."

Jackie snuggled closer to him.

"Good. Me neither. I love you, Puddin' Pop."

"I love you, too, Blue."

_--_

_Yeah, long chapter :D Sorry, I just couldn't figure out if I wanted to split it up or not and finally decided it had to stay together. Expect the next two chapters in three or four days, until then I would love to hear from you all!_


	3. A Plan

_Okay I know I said it wouldn't be until Sunday but I'm hoping to garner some more support and reviews if I post this chapter before then, after that it no more until Sunday. _

_So, please tell me how am I doing? Come on guys, just a little click on the blue button! Please?_

_The song at the end of the chapter is Queen "Someday One Day". It just fit and it's beautiful. Oh, oh… I don't own Queen either! _

**--**

**Chapter 2:**

Several hours later, Hyde woke and felt around next to him. The bed seemed empty. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Jackie wasn't there but a light was shining underneath their bedroom door.

Hyde got up and fished in the dresser for a pair of pajama bottoms. He slipped them on and opened the door.

Jackie was sitting at the kitchen table in a light blue tank top, a navy blue pair of shorts, and bare feet, she'd pulled her long hair back into a ponytail. She had stacks of paper surrounding her and was writing in her bankbook.

She looked up when the bedroom door opened.

"Hey, baby," she said as Hyde sat down across from her.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" he asked, looking at the clock which now read 1:24 am.

"Couldn't sleep. I figured I should take a look at our money situation," she sighed and dropped the pen.

"What'd you find?"

"That we are really screwed. We have just enough in savings to get us by for about a month. After that…" she trailed off, "I called take out. Since I got distracted from cooking dinner earlier."

"That's okay, I had you for dinner," he said with a wicked grin.

Jackie giggled as she stood up, retrieved a Chinese food take out box, and handed it to Hyde.

"Great," Hyde said, digging in to his noodles.

Jackie sat back down, "Damn it, you know there is a simple solution to all of this."

He arched an eyebrow and through a mouthful of food said, "There is?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

He swallowed, "I'm listening."

"All we have to do is go to El Paso and make my dad gives us my money."

"Uh, o-kay. And how exactly are we going to do that?" Hyde asked skeptically.

Jackie gave him a meaningful look, "You know, we _make _him give it back."

Hyde looked momentarily confused and then comprehension dawned, "Jackie… You mean we steal it back."

"It sounds so ugly when you say it like that," Jackie huffed.

"But that's what you meant, isn't it?" Hyde asked in disbelief.

"Well, really, Steven. What other choices do we have? There won't be anymore jobs like that one for me. Not without a degree. Which, might I add, costs even more money!" she picked up one of the bills and glared at it.

Hyde was still in a state of shock at her solution, "I- I don't really know what to say, Blue. I mean what you are saying… it's, um, illegal. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that, Steven. But I can't think of anything else!" she dropped her head into her hands, "You're the one with a criminal record! Just tell me whether I'm right or not."

"Hey, I'm not denying that screwing your dad would be fucking great and yeah, we need the money. But you want to go down to El Paso and _steal_ the money back from him? It just doesn't sound like something you'd come up with… I'm impressed," he smirked.

"I don't know, maybe I'm not thinking straight," she yawned.

"Come on. Let's go back to bed," Hyde told her. He dropped his empty take out box in the trash and then pulled her to her feet.

Jackie didn't protest but allowed him to lead her back into the bedroom.

Hyde turned on the radio and softened the volume. Jackie always had to have music playing in order to fall asleep. They settled back into their bed, Hyde draping his arm over Jackie and spooning her from behind.

"Steven, what do you think? I mean, what if we don't have any other solutions?"

"Jackie, I just don't know if you really are thinking this through. I know things are bleak right now but we don't even know if your dad even has the money still."

She paused and spoke guiltily, "Um…"

"Jackie."

"Yeah?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked sternly.

She sighed, "I talked to my mom."

"What? When?"

"I called her… oh, about an hour ago."

"Oh. Where is she? I thought you didn't know?"

"I took a chance. I thought maybe she was back with him now that he's rich again. And turns out, I was right. Big surprise there," she said bitterly.

Hyde was intrigued, "What did she say?"

"Well, first she said that she would have called me sooner but she was just "so busy and hadn't had a chance!". So I told her what was going on and she told me that my dad did pay off the bank to lose the record of the fund and then he took it all."

"Did she say why?"

"He knows where I am. Seems he's known all along. Supposedly, the idea was once I discovered it was gone I would try to find him and come back home."

Hyde scoffed, "What the hell for? After all the shit he put you through? Why would he think he could get you to come back?"

"The thing about my dad is he likes to have control over things, especially people… I don't think he really has to have a reason, it's just the kind of shit he pulls. My mom said he's just looking out for my 'best interests'. As if he would…"

He squeezed her a little more tightly to him.

"Steven, if we don't do something our lives are completely down the drain."

"It's big risk, Blue."

"I know it is."

"And what about everything else?" he tried to reason.

The thing was, he was starting to feel like she had a point. Their prospects were grim, very grim, and he didn't want that for her, for them. He wanted them to be happy and for them to have a better life than the ones they had come from.

If she kept up with justifying the need he knew he would agree with whatever she said.

There was that small part, the really small, purely moral part, that said maybe he should try to talk her out of it. While the bigger part said that they had been cheated… over and over again. Why shouldn't they screw a crooked bastard out of the money he owed his daughter? Then they could move on with their life.

"What do you mean everything else?" she asked, "It's only us, Steven. It's only been you and me for three years now. We don't have loyalties to anyone else, do we?"

Hyde thought about it a moment. About their old friends and the Formans. It's not like things could stay the same forever. The friends they left behind had been an important part of both their lives for a long time.

But that was a long time ago.

The only loyalties they had were to each other.

Hyde knew it.

"The money… what if you're dad put it in another bank? I'm sorry, Blue. I love you, but I draw the line at robbing a bank."

Jackie shook her head, "It wouldn't matter if he did. Back in Point Place my father always kept as much money on hand as possible. I guess it made it easier to keep anyone catching on how much of it he was embezzling. Anyway, he had a safe in his office at the house. With very little persuasion on my part, my mom spilled the beans… he still keeps a safe in his office at the mayor's mansion. A leopard doesn't just change its spots, Steven."

Hyde raised his eyebrows. His delinquent side was kicking into high gear and he started to feel… excited. This was sounding more and more like a good idea. Privately, he could imagine he and Jackie getting the money, running off somewhere warm and exotic, and spend the rest of their lives screwing on the beach.

"Are you absolutely positive he has that kind of money just laying around?"

"It's not laying around, Steven. It's in the safe and yes, I'm positive. My mom said she dips into it occasionally but never takes enough that my dad will notice."

"Not notice money going missing?" Hyde asked incredulously, "There must be an awful lot of money in there."

Jackie nodded, "Exactly."

"Okay, but how about this, how will we get into his safe, Jackie? I don't know about you but I'm not exactly an espionage expert. Anytime I stole something it was because it was right there in front of me."

Jackie turned her head to look at him in the dark, "I know the combination."

"How did you get that??" he asked with a tone of admiration.

She smiled deviously, "Puddin', I've been reporter for two and a half years. I know how to get people to talk."

Hyde smirked, "Yeah… but I like the way you get me to talk best…"

Jackie laughed, "I know you do."

"So your mom told you then?"

She nodded, "Out right, didn't even ask why."

"Hmm. How reliable is she? About the combination?"

"Trust me. If it involves a man's money, my mother is the pinnacle of reliability."

He laughed, "Good point. But why would she tell you outright, Blue. Seems a little suspicious."

"What does it matter? I asked and she told me. So what do you say, Steven? What's the worst that can happen?"

"Uh, I can think of a couple of things, Jackie. But the one that stands out…that we get caught?"

"But we won't!" she said, adamantly, "We're way too smart to get caught."

Hyde sighed.

"Steven… You said it yourself, we are totally screwed. What do we have to lose?"

He paused before answering.

What did they have to lose? They never really had anything or anyone to look out for them in the first place… except each other. No one certainly was going to look out for them now.

A new song had just begun on the radio:

_You never heard my song before_

_The music was too loud_

_But now I think you hear me well_

"Jackie, if I agree to do this you realize… there is no turning back."

"I know."

_For now we both know how_

_No star can light our way_

"We can't come back here."

"I know."

_In this cloud of dark and fear_

_But someday one day_

"We can't go anywhere that your dad might find us."

"Yes, I know," she said softly.

_Funny how the pages turn_

_And hold us in between_

"That means spending the rest of your life in a _foreign_ country, Jackie."

"I know, Steven," she said exasperatedly.

_A misty castle waits for you_

_And you shall be a queen_

"I just want to make sure you thought this out. Is this really what you want?"

_Today the cloud it hangs_

_Over us and all is grey_

_But someday one day_

Jackie turned fully in his arms to face him, she peered at him through the dark.

"I want you, Steven. You're the only thing in the entire world that matters to me. I want us to have a better life than this… don't you think we deserve it?"

"Yeah. I do, baby."

_When I was you and you were me_

_And we were very young_

She smiled, "I love you, Steven. I want us to be together forever."

"Me too."

_Together took us nearly there_

_The rest may not be sung_

She hugged him close and buried her face in his chest.

"We better get some sleep," Hyde said finally.

Morning would come all too soon and they would have to face what all this meant.

_So still the cloud it hangs_

_Over us and we're alone_

Jackie nodded with a wry smile and allowed him to spoon her again.

They were lulled into sleep, both dreaming the same dream.

One of a better life.

_But some day one day_

_We'll come home_

--

_So I hope everyone is enjoying it. This chapter doesn't offer much in the way of action but it's because Jackie and Hyde are coming to terms with must be done. Like I said before, this story may be a bit too fantastical or unconvincing for some and I'm sorry but I had a great time writing this story so I won't change it. Love to everyone who reviewed, your kind words make being a penniless, fan fiction writer worth it!_


	4. So It Begins

_Hope you all are enjoying the story! I love to get reviews even if it's long after the story has been posted and completed, never stop :D!_

_Special thanks to Hyde's Bride, KaiaRay, and fastforwarddd for their reviews and encouragement. I really appreciate the consideration!_

_-- _

**Chapter Three:**

EL PASO, TEXAS- JULY 1982

"Oh my God, I have never seen so much _dirt_ in my entire life!"

"Well, it is the desert, Jackie," Hyde said looking over at the dark haired young woman sitting next to him, "It's main ingredient is dirt."

"Yeah, but I just didn't expect so much of it!" she insisted.

Hyde chuckled and shook his head. He turned his attention back to the dimly lit, dusty road in front of him. Jackie had been saying much of the same as they made it further and further west. Exclaiming that in Oklahoma it was flat and dirty and that in New Mexico there were too many mountains and it was dirty.

"It so hot, too!"

"Desert, Jackie, desert."

"I know, but I'm just not used to it. It's night already and it's sweltering!"

"Better get used to it, babe. You'll need to for where we're going."

"Well, then I fully intend on always wearing a bikini."

"And I fully intend on always watching you wear said bikini."

Jackie giggled.

They had crossed the border between New Mexico and Texas less than an hour ago and were driving in the heart of El Paso looking for a place to stay the night.

It had been two weeks since they had begun setting their plan in motion. The morning after Jackie had revealed her scheme, Hyde called the nightclub he worked at and told them that he would not be coming back. Together they gathered everything of value that they owned and began selling it. They didn't have much to begin with but they were able to make a fair amount to add to the savings they had been putting away, which Jackie had pulled out of the bank.

She closed all her accounts at the local department stores and Hyde sold his beloved El Camino and bought them a more inconspicuous truck instead. They called all of their friends one last time, not to say good bye but to hear their voices for what might be the last time. Hyde made the call to Mrs. Forman to tell her that he and Jackie would be going on vacation and that he'd call her when he could.

That was probably the hardest thing he had to do.

Because he didn't know if he would ever talk to her again. He just hoped that if he didn't that she would understand.

"She will, baby," Jackie had said, "But don't worry, I have a feeling you'll see her again."

Hyde wanted to believe that Jackie was right. But just in case he called Mrs. Forman back to tell her that he loved her.

They had purchased tourist visas for their passage into Mexico.

"Steven," Jackie had said as she studied her visa, "These are only for 72 hours."

"Babe, we aren't going on vacation," Hyde had reminded her, "Once we get across the border we are officially on the run. It won't matter when the visas expire. We'll be on the run with stolen money. We aren't coming back."

"Yeah, okay… are we going to have to change our names, Steven?"

He shrugged, "I guess it depends on how far away we get."

"But I like my name! I don't want to change it," she had protested.

He had scoffed at her, "We're wrapping up our entire lives in order to go _rob_ your dad for thousands of dollars and you're worried about having to change your name?"

She had pouted, "Well, Jackie is just such a perfect name for me."

After they had gotten their affairs in order, Jackie had made one final call to her mother.

She had given them some useful information, such as what times they were home and how many people were usually at the manor. It seemed Jack Burkhart's bodyguards went everywhere with him. At times when they were gone from the mansion only the butler and two maids remained behind.

Pamela Burkhart had also informed Jackie that in one week's time they would be flying into Dallas for a couple of days. That was their final sign and it was now the day before they would be breaking into the mayor's mansion.

Night had fallen and Hyde was pulling the truck into a motel parking lot.

"Steven!" Jackie said, breaking into his thoughts, "This place is disgusting! We can't stay here."

Hyde shook his head at her.

"Jackie, it's inexpensive and places like this don't ask for your ID. It's better not to leave any paper trail that we were even in Texas considering what we came here to do…" he said as he got out of the truck, "Amateur."

Jackie crossed her arms in a huff but waited in the truck for him.

Hyde opened the front door of the tiny lobby. The fluorescent lights flickered dimly over the yellowed tile floor and the large, oily man at the front counter.

"Hiya," the man said, sucking at his teeth as he dug into what appeared to be a whole rotisserie chicken. He wiped his greasy hands on the front of his shirt, "Can I do for ya?"

"Yeah, just the one night, man," Hyde said, pulling out his wallet.

"You got it," the man said, placing a form in front of Hyde.

Hyde took a pen out of a coffee cup on the counter and started writing.

"That your girl… Billy Joe?" the man asked, reading the name Hyde was writing on the form.

Hyde glanced up and back out the glass front doors at Jackie sitting in the front seat.

"Yep, that's my Bobby Sue," Hyde said with a smirk.

The man gazed at Jackie, a little too intently for Hyde's liking, "Pretty gal, very pretty… Where ya kids from?"

"North Carolina," Hyde answered with the first state to pop into his mind.

"Long way from home," he observed, "Ya'll headed to Mexico?"

Hyde shook his head and turned the paper back over to the man, "Uh, no. California. Visiting her sister."

He wished this guy would stop asking questions.

"Kinda taking the long way 'round, aren't ya? Coulda taken I-40 straight through," he said, examining the form Hyde handed back.

"Oh, well. We've never been to Texas before, so you know… thought we'd make a side trip," Hyde lied.

The greasy guy nodded, "Well, alright. Twelve fifty."

Hyde handed him the money.

He reached behind him and plucked one of the keys off the board behind him, "Room 7."

"Thanks a lot," Hyde said and left before the guy could say anything else.

Hyde climbed back into the cab of the truck, "Okay, room 7."

Jackie shivered, "God, I hope I don't catch something staying here."

"You'll be fine, Blue. It's only one night. Just try to remember after this it's smooth sailing."

Jackie smiled and closed her eyes, imagining Hyde and herself lounging on a beach.

"Mmm, I can't wait," she said, as Hyde parked the truck in front of their room.

They hadn't packed much. Mostly because they didn't have much. Hyde was right in thinking that Jackie had not thought her plan all the way through.

At least not where her wardrobe was concerned.

She had cried when she realized she'd have to give up most of her clothes. It was hard but in the end, necessity won out. Hyde knew she was committed to their plan when she was able to let most of her belongings go.

Jackie had put on a brave face when everything was sold. Her clothes, her books and records, and her stuffed animals. But she drew the line at Taffy, the pink unicorn Hyde had grudgingly given her for Valentine's Day the year before, being discarded.

Which was why, Hyde was carrying two large duffel bags and the unicorn shoved under one arm into their room. Jackie followed with a make up case and a bag of groceries they had picked up as soon as they got into town.

"Okay, I guess it's not that scummy," Jackie announced as she surveyed the shabby but fairly clean room.

Hyde set the suitcases down near the bed, "Yeah, my mom's house was much worse."

Jackie wrinkled her nose and nodded, "No more of that for us after this, baby."

Hyde dropped onto the bed and sighed. They had made the drive in two days, switching places to drive and stopping only once in Missouri for a few hours. They'd pulled off at a truck stop and slept in the truck.

Hyde was exhausted.

Jackie stowed their groceries in the small fridge and climbed into bed with him, resting her head on his chest.

"Almost there," Jackie whispered.

A low rumble in Hyde's chest to the affirmative.

"All our dreams will come true," Jackie said.

"Mm-hmm."

"Steven?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, Blue."

Hyde squeezed her closer and kissed her forehead.

Within five minutes they were both asleep. The next phase of their plan would begin in the morning.

--

_It's a little short but stay tuned the next chapter will be posted either tonight or tomorrow morning… More danger and excitement are in store!_


	5. Time Out

_Love it? Hate it? Well, either way, I had fun with it. General reception seems to be mostly positive. Sorry in advance if anything seems off or inaccurate in this, past, or future chapters._

_Love to hear your input! A snippet from "Sunshine of Your Love" by Cream at the end of the chapter. Needless to say, I own them not! More smut this chapter and for those of you who have read my other fics you'll see a trend, yes, I like writing shower scenes… they're just fun!_

_If you haven't see "Love Story" and don't want it spoiled for you, try to be aware of where it is mentioned and skip over it. You have been warned._

_Look for another chapter or two by next weekend at the latest_**.**

**--**

**Chapter Four:**

It was still dark when Jackie woke up. She and Hyde were laying cuddled together on the bed. Hyde had both arms wrapped protectively around her. She smiled and brushed her lips against his. He mumbled a little in his sleep but did not wake. She wriggled carefully out his embrace so not to disturb him.

They had arrived at the motel sometime after eight and with a glance at her watch Jackie found it was now just after midnight.

The trip had been long and exhausting but she couldn't stay asleep any longer. Not without a hot shower to clean off the grime she was sure she collected on her body since arriving in the dusty southwest.

Stretching Jackie, yawned and turned to her suitcase. She pulled out her pajamas and toiletries before quietly heading to the bathroom.

The light in here were harsh but once again, Jackie was surprised to find it was pretty clean.

She turned on the water and allowed it to run to the temperature she liked before peeling off her wrinkled clothes. The warm water immediately seemed to melt away the pressure of the trip and the plan of action that would soon be taking place.

Despite feeling tired and weary, Jackie most definitely was not having second thoughts.

As soon as the idea popped into her head after she was fired, it stuck and would not let go.

If anything she was even more determined and excited now that they had made it to El Paso.

Though, admittedly, she was a little nervous. She had never committed a crime in her life… well, unless you counted lifting lip gloss at the mall with Donna when they were teenagers… or smoking pot.

But other than that she had been a law-abiding citizen.

She knew full well the consequences from the start but they did not deter her in the least. She trusted Steven and she had no doubt that they would be able to pull this off.

Lost in her thoughts, Jackie didn't hear the bathroom door open or the rustle of the shower curtain as she rinsed her hair.

She jumped a foot when she felt a hand caress her hip.

"Oh! Steven, you scared the hell out of me!" she said, sputtering on the water she accidentally inhaled.

"Sorry, Blue," he said.

He pulled her wet body back against him and ran his hands over her stomach and hips in a possessive fashion.

Jackie sighed and closed her eyes when Hyde's mouth opened against the skin of her shoulder. Everything he did to her was magic. She could never get tired of being touched or held by him. She trembled a little as she felt what reaction he was getting from her.

She leaned back against him and lifted one of her hands to caress his face as he continued his attentions to her shoulder and the curve of her neck, laying down a slow trail to her ear. Her other hand covered one of his as it trailed up her stomach inching toward her breasts.

Steam from the hot water rose all around them, lending a surreal quality to their intimate touches. The water made their skin slippery and the slightest caress left behind a shock wave of sensation.

Hyde's left hand had slipped up to fondle Jackie's breasts while the right slid down her front and stop at the apex of her thighs. He wasted no time in slipping a finger between her folds and pressing down on her clit.

Jackie squealed. Her head falling back heavily to rest on his shoulder. She twisted her head so that he could kiss her. She opened her mouth wide and plunged her tongue into his mouth, rubbing and stroking his.

He pulled his lips from hers and guided her to bend forward at the waist as he continued to knead and massage a breast in one hand, her own still over it, and press and flick her clit with the other.

Jackie let out a whimper and pushed back against him, causing him to groan in response.

He admired the smooth expanse of her back and neck before leaning over her, bracing his feet apart on either side of the tub, and placing delicate kisses along her spine. He rubbed his cock teasingly against her.

Jackie's body was at a ninety degree angle and she was whining in the back of her throat and breathing more rapidly. Both her hands had joined his between her thighs. He was pinching and rolling her clit between his fingers. She could feel his erection against her and the colour rise to her cheeks in anticipation.

She pressed herself back against him again, hoping he'd get the hint.

He did.

Bending his knees to accommodate her short stature, Hyde easily slipped into Jackie's slick slit. He exhaled hard through his nose and pulled his hand away from her clit and breast, digging his fingers into her hips as he pulled her back against him.

Jackie braced herself, putting one hand on the shower wall in front of her and using the other to rub the little bundle of nerves in between her legs while Hyde plowed into her from behind, water pouring over the both of them.

Hyde looked down and watched in fascination as his glistening cock withdrew and disappeared into Jackie over and over again. He shot his hips forward into her, pressing forward and rolling his hips against her before pulling out until only the tip rested inside her opening.

Jackie whimpered and whined at the feeling, continuing to rub herself furiously. Hyde's rhythm was picking up speed and he was squeezing her hips so hard that she was sure they would probably end up bruised.

She didn't care at this moment, as she felt the tingling that began at her center and shot down to her toes and spread to the tips of her fingers, causing her brain to go foggy.

Hyde was grunting as he rocked against her. He had sensed she was close and so pumped into her faster. His legs were starting to burn from their bent position but everything else felt so good that he didn't care.

He felt the rhythmic quivering of Jackie's inner walls and her legs began to give away slightly. Her hand dropped from where she had been touching herself but Hyde continued to thrust.

She remained upright long enough for him to reach around and continue to rub her clit as her orgasm ebbed away. She found new strength in her legs and screeched as Hyde brought her to orgasm a second time, this time in tandem with his own. Even coupled with the heat of the water, Jackie felt the hot fluid shoot into her and she quaked from the over-stimulation. She let out one last strangled moan as she and Hyde both sank to the floor of the shower.

He leaned back against the tub with her between her legs. His breathing was labored in her ear and she felt the wild beating of his heart at her back.

She turned her head and captured his lips. He responded, forcing his tongue as far into her mouth as he could, one hand grasping the back of her head and the other stroking her stomach and breasts.

They remained like that for a few minutes longer before getting to their feet and finishing their shower. Jackie washed Hyde's hair, something he liked very much but always tried to fight her on.

"Jackie, I can wash my own hair," he protested.

"Yeah, but tell me," she said as she made circles on his scalp and lightly pulled, "Does it feel as good as this?"

He growled a little but allowed her to finish.

They stood for a few minutes under the hot spray, kissing and smoothing their hands lovingly over each others bodies before they finally turned the water off and got out to dry off.

When they were dry and wearing pajamas, they lay on the bed leaning against each other, a bag of chips on Jackie's lap and the television on.

Hyde was flipping through channels.

"Oooh! Stop there," Jackie exclaimed.

"Jackie, I'm not watching 'Love Story'," Hyde said, switching the channel.

Jackie pouted, "I love that movie. It's so romantic."

"She dies," Hyde reminded her, "how's that romantic?"

Jackie shook her head, "Fine. Oooh! There!"

But Hyde turned off the T.V.

"Awww! That was 'The Last Unicorn'!"

"We need to go to sleep, Blue," Hyde said, placing the chip bag on the table beside him and pulling Jackie down next to him, "We have some reconnaissance to do tomorrow."

"I guess you're right," Jackie said, shifting around to face him.

He kissed her softly.

"Sing to me, Steven."

"Uhhhh, no."

"Come on, Steven. You know I can't sleep without music and there's no radio in here. And I'm too hyped up I can't go to sleep if you don't sing to me!"

"Jackie, I'm not singing."

"Steven, please-please-please? No one has to know!"

He groaned, "Will you promise you'll go to sleep?"

"I promise."

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Hmm… sing that song that from that band that Clapton guy was in."

He groaned again, "Jackie, when we get where we are going we are not replacing any of your records."

"Just sing!"

He grumbled. He wished she'd never discovered that his singing could put her to sleep. It had happened purely by accident.

On one of their first nights in their bungalow in Chicago they hadn't unpacked their record player yet and so Hyde was absently singing Zeppelin to himself while they got ready for bed. She'd decided his singing was soothing and made him sing her to sleep that night.

"Fine! But after this no more!…"

He paused.

"Steven, I'm waiting."

"Jackie, can't you think of something else to put you to sleep? I'll even watch that freaking unicorn movie."

"Aw, my Puddin' Pop is embarrassed!" she teased.

He scowled, "I am not."

"Yes, you are," she smiled at him, "Well, don't be. I love when you sing to me."

He sighed in defeat.

"Oh God, Jackie. You have to swear you'll shut up and go to sleep."

She smirked at him in the dim light, "I swear."

"Swear on that stupid unicorn," he said, "Which, by the way, I've told you a million times, is not allowed to sleep between us." He plucked Taffy from Jackie's arms and tossed it to the foot of the bed.

"Taffy isn't stupid!" Jackie said with a glare, "She is proof you love me! Now sing!"

"Fine… stop talking," he grumbled one last time, _"I'm with you my love… The light's shining through on you." _He stroked her hair softly as he sang. Her eyes fluttered closed and he traced her features lightly with his finger.

"_Yes, I'm with you my love… It's the morning and just we two. I'll stay with you darling now. I'll stay with you 'til my seas are dried up…", _he could feel her body relaxing against him.

"_I've been waiting so long to be where I'm going. In the sunshine of your love… _Jackie?" he whispered, she didn't answer but for her slow deep breathing. He kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Jackie."

_--_

_I had to! It was just too great a temptation for him to sing her to sleep. May be cheesy and OOC but he fought her on it so I figure that evens it out, sorry if you don't like it but Jackie can be quite persuasive ;D _


	6. Situations, Motivations

_Sorry for the delay, I was attempting to build anticipation. This chapter has a sexy scene so hopefully that'll make up for it. Next chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning depending on the response to this one._

**Chapter Five:**

"Fucking hell!"

Hyde laughed, "Blue, you never talk like that."

"Well, I'm sorry! But would you just look at this place!" she said, her eyes and mouth both wide, "It's freakin' huge!"

They were standing across the street from the gates of the mayor's mansion early the next morning. Hyde had insisted they do a little poking around before they actually tried to break into the mansion that night.

Jackie wasn't exaggerating either, the place was enormous… and well fortified. A tall brick and iron fence wrapped around the entirety.

"Dammit," Hyde said, scanning the front gate. All the iron bars went straight up and down with no way of scaling it.

"There's gotta be some way in," Jackie said.

Hyde nodded, "And if there's not. I'll find us a way in."

Jackie smiled, "My bad boy."

"You know it, baby," he put an arm around her shoulders and dropped a kiss on her head, "Let's look around back."

They walked back to where they had parked the truck a little ways up the street. They immediately found their first bit of luck when they drove around the backside of the house. A tree was growing close enough to the fence line and had low enough branches that they could easily climb it and drop down on the other side where a second tree appeared to growing in a similar manner a little further along.

"Perfect," said Hyde, climbing up a few branches, "This'll be just like the old days of hopping people's fences and jumping out of their trees with cases of beer. Only this time we'll be jumping out loaded down with cash."

"Great," said Jackie, scanning around them nervously, "but we better get out of here, Steven. We don't want anyone to spot us."

Hyde jumped down and they got back in the truck.

"Once we're inside the gate it shouldn't be a problem getting into the house. Breaking and entering is my expertise, " Hyde said, "Your mom said no one is there except the help, right?"

Jackie nodded, "Yeah, no one else."

Hyde nodded and looked over at her in the passenger seat, "Good… are you alright?"

"Yeah, just being that close to my dad, makes me feel so…angry," Jackie said with a frown, "The sooner this is over with the better."

"Well, we have the rest of the day to kill…" Hyde said, "Anything in particular you want to do?"

Jackie shook her head, "Actually, I'm feeling a little dizzy. I'm getting all emotional about this. Maybe should find someplace to stay until tonight. So we aren't seen around town, you know?"

"Sure… are you really okay, Blue? You're not freaking out now that we are this close, are you?"

"No, it's not that at all," Jackie said, a determined look on her face, "I just need some rest. You might remember our shower last night and our little distraction this morning?"

Hyde smirked. While Jackie had been getting dressed that morning, Hyde found that he couldn't keep his hands to himself. He'd peeled off the clothes she had just put on and made love to her for a second time.

"Oh, yeah, I remember," Hyde said.

"Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we check into somewhere nice? Please please?" Jackie asked, her brow furrowing.

"Jackie…"

"I know it'll cost more and it'll only be for the day but it won't matter after we get the money. Please? I want to take a nice nap in a really clean bed," she pouted out her bottom lip and gave him her sad eyes.

He grumbled, "Fine."

"Thanks, baby," she said with a smile, leaning her head against the window and closing her eyes.

Hyde drove around until they found a Hyatt about three or four miles from Jack Burkhart's mansion.

"Will this do, Highness?"

Jackie nodded sleepily, "Just fine, Puddin' Pop."

He got them checked in and managed to avoid giving the front desk clerk his ID by telling a sad and convincing lie about how he and his girlfriend were trying to get home after being robbed in Mexico while they were on vacation. The woman bought it and assigned them a room.

Jackie was a little unsteady on her feet as they walked down the long hallway on the fourth floor to their room.

Jackie didn't even take notice of how clean and spacious the room was. Instead, she collapsed immediately on the bed.

"Do want me to order anything from room service?" Hyde asked her, picking up the menu next to the phone.

Jackie merely groaned in the negative.

"Well, I'm starved," Hyde said, "Are you sure you don't want anything?" He poked her.

"No… well, maybe a ginger ale…," she said, getting up to pull up the bedspread and climb underneath it.

Hyde nodded and picked up the phone, "Don't you go getting sick on me, Blue. You need to be in top form tonight."

"I just need some sleep," she said, burying her face in a fluffy pillow.

Hyde turned his attention back to the phone.

"Hold me," Jackie implored after he had replaced the phone in the cradle.

Hyde kicked off his boots and lifted the blanket to lay down next to her. He put his arms around her and a leg in between hers.

"Mexico is nice, right?" Jackie asked.

"Dunno, never been. Parts of it are, I guess," he said nuzzling his face into her neck.

"It must be, if my mom stayed there for so long," she said.

"Yeah, but she didn't stay in the part we're near. We have to go farther south."

"Okay…maybe we can go even further than Mexico? Like Costa Rica. It's supposed to really beautiful… I'd like to live near the beach, right on the Caribbean."

"Sounds good," he said, rubbing her arm and placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Somewhere the water's perfectly blue and the sand is smooth and glitters in the sun. I want our house to sit back from the shore on a grassy patch of land," she described wistfully.

"Whatever you want, Blue."

"I wish I paid more attention in Spanish class."

"They don't just speak Spanish in Central America. Besides… I think I got a B in Spanish."

"Do you think our kids will like growing up by the water?"

"I think so."

Jackie turned her head a little and peered into his face, "You know that was a trick question, right?"

"It was?"

"Wow, okay. Well, I guess what I was really asking is do you want kids?"

"Sure."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Seriously?"

"As long as they're with you," he said softly as he smoothed a lock of hair out of her face.

Jackie smiled and snuggled back down.

They lay in comfortable silence until there was a knock on the door.

"Room service!"

Hyde got up and opened the door. He accepted the tray of food and after giving the guy a tip, carried it back to the bed.

"Here, babe," he said, opening her ginger ale for her.

Jackie sat up and took small sips as Hyde dug into his burger and fries.

"Want any of this?" Hyde asked, munching on a fry.

Jackie closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Babe, seriously. What's wrong with you?" Hyde asked, putting the tray aside. He put a hand to Jackie's forehead. She was slightly pale and clammy.

"Steven…"

"Are you sick?"

"No…"

"Well, what is it?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Please, don't be mad…"

"Mad about what, Jackie? What's wrong?" She could tell he was starting to get a little panicky.

She took a deep breath and spoke softly, "I think… I think I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"Steven?… Steven?"

Hyde was staring at her. His expression unreadable.

Jackie was starting to panic herself, "I- I didn't want to say anything until this was all over but…"

Hyde seemed to come to himself, "You knew?"

She shook her head, "No. I mean I still don't _know_ but I'm pretty sure. I'm a week late…."

Hyde continued to regard her with an unreadable expression, "A week?"

"Yeah, um… and I've started feeling… different somehow and kind of nauseous the last couple days. Steven? Are you mad?"

"No."

"Then what are you thinking?" she asked the fear evident in her voice.

But instead of answering Hyde reached for her. He placed both hands on either side of her head and just stared at her for a moment. He stroked her cheeks softly with his thumbs before he slid them down her shoulder to the hem of her shirt. He pulled her shirt up and off and then pulled his own off. Jackie didn't ask why but just let him continue to undress both of them until they were in their underwear. He then lay back down and guided her into his embrace with her back to his chest.

Jackie was trembling with a mixture of anxiety and relief. Hyde slipped his hands around her front and placed them on her still flat belly, burying his face in her hair and taking a deep breath.

Jackie's heart was beating fast and her stomach felt even more twisted in knots. He didn't say anything else so Jackie relaxed and deciding to leave the questions for later. She had just started to drift off when he spoke.

"We can do this."

"Do what?" she asked softly.

"Take care a baby," he answered, "we can do it."

Jackie sighed happily and relief flooded her, "Oh, Steven..."

"Jackie… I love you," he said, leaning up so he could kiss her, "and anyone else that comes along."

Jackie spun in his embrace and captured his lips, tears of happiness trailing over her cheeks. Hyde responded eagerly, who knew that finding out you had gotten your girlfriend pregnant could be such an aphrodisiac? And who knew that voicing the opinion that you could take care of the baby would have the same arousing affect on her? Jackie was rubbing her leg along his and kissing him with a ferocity that surprised and excited him.

"Oh God, Jackie…" he mumbled as her hands plunged into front of his boxers and grasped his hardening cock. She stroked the hot, soft skin, his cock twitching and lurching into her hands as it lengthened. Her lips were at his neck, nipping and placing open mouth kisses. He could never complain about Jackie's performance in bed but when she took this sort of initiative he was always surprised as it came so unexpectedly.

He ran his hands over her smooth back and down to her ass, where he grasped the soft flesh and squeezed. His head fell back as Jackie's lips traveled over his collarbone and down his chest. She paused over his ticklish ribcage, knowing precisely how to drive him wild with sensation. His hands came back up to tangle in her hair as her hands continued to squeeze and stroke him, and her kisses dropping lower and lower.

She gave him a devilish half smile as she knelt in between his spread legs and deliberately pulled his boxers down. Hyde was breathing very hard through his nose and still had one hand in Jackie's hair while the other reached down and held onto his cock, stroking slowly in anticipation for what was going to happen.

Hyde focused on the feel of her breath coming in short bursts over the reddened head of his stiff dick as she drew closer and closer. His heart was pounding hard against his ribs and his own breath sped up. Jackie replaced his hand with her own and he groaned again, enjoying the feel of her small hand wrapped around him. She was moving slowly and deliberately and he wasn't sure how much long he could take it. All of his blood was pulsing through his veins headed straight to his groin.

Jackie could feel herself getting more aroused and her center wetter at the power she wielded over Hyde. She gave him once last seductive glance through her dark lashes before she descended on him, pulling his entirety into her hot, mouth careful to breath and relax her throat so she didn't gag herself.

"F-fuck!" Hyde yelped as he felt his cock fully engulfed and the head hit the back of her throat. He resisted all urges to thrust and instead clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, willing himself to allow Jackie to set the pace.

She grinned inwardly at his response and pulled back, employing suction in a slow upward slide until only the tip was still in her mouth. She proceeded to pay special attention to just this portion of his anatomy before taking him back into her mouth.

Hyde was moaning and panting, both of his hands fisted in Jackie's hair, his knuckles white and his whole body rigid. He felt like his was on fire and spots of light were popping into his vision as Jackie's mouth continued to bob up and down on him. When she started to moan causing vibrations to surround him and to gently squeezed and tug on his balls he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

On an upward stroke of her mouth, Jackie felt herself lifted and pulled back up to Hyde. He crushed his lips to hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth as far as it would go. His hands roamed tirelessly over her, deftly unsnapping her bra and sliding her panties down her legs.

When she was fully naked he flipped them over. Jackie's whole body was flushed pink and her eyes were big and bright with desire.

"Baby, oh, Steven, please," she whined urgently, her own hands trailing over her breasts and down to her wet pussy.

Hyde wasted no time, he shifted Jackie so that she lay slightly on her side. On his knees, he straddled her right leg and took her left leg and bent her knee so that her shin lay straight across his stomach. He reached between them and he spread the lips of her pussy and plunged his rock hard dick into her. Jackie keened and grip his arm as his hand came to rest on her ass. His other hand was splayed across her lower stomach in a possessive gesture.

Using every vestige of control he possessed, Hyde pulled out very slowly before driving back in full force. Jackie continued to whine and whimper, her head lolling from side to side as he drove into her. Hyde watched her in fascination, this beautiful woman was the mother of his unborn child. It amazed him, it aroused him, it made him feel so many things that he could not describe. It was something he had at one time never thought possible.

Feeling an overwhelming need to show his love to Jackie with his body, he shifted them once again until he lay over her. He slowed his erratic movements and instead lay between Jackie's legs, their torsos pressed together, and slowly rocked into her. Jackie hissed through her teeth and pressed her head back into the pillow, her eyes shut tightly in acute pleasure as his pubic bone pressed on her clit.

"Open your eyes, Blue, "Hyde said softly as he pushed her slightly damp hair off her forehead.

Jackie opened her eyes and stared into his. Hyde always wore his sunglasses because he knew, without ever admitting to knowing, that no matter how Zen he tried to be, his eyes gave him away. They were a person's only opportunity to gauge his true feelings. So he hid them from the world. But not from Jackie and especially not now. Jackie could read the love and wonderment there and she felt a few hot tears slip out her own eyes and trail into her hair.

Hyde leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers , their lips barely brushing, and both of their panting breath flowing over the other's cheeks.

Jackie's orgasm had been building and now it had reached it's peak. She wailed and tightened her legs around Hyde's waist as her inner muscles tightened almost painfully around his dick. Hyde rocked into her faster, drawing out and intensifying the feelings she was experiencing and adding to his own pleasure as he was squeezed over and over again.

"Steven! Oh, Steven, please don't stop!" she howled.

He dropped his head to her breasts and began to lick and suck at her as she spiraled up, plateaued, and then spun back down, shocks of pleasure causing her to jump slightly. Hyde bit gently onto a full nipple and felt, as she moaned his name, his balls tightening and shockwaves of sensation shooting up his spine. He pushed into her harder and quicker as his hot fluid filled her.

Jackie had held onto his shoulders as his thrusts slowed and finally came to a stop. Instead of collapsing on top of her as he usually did, Hyde fell sideways next to her. Jackie missed the warmth that usually surrounded her after their lovemaking, so she wriggled around and put one leg in between his and cuddled underneath his arm. Hyde pulled her weakly to him, his head still spinning and breathing evening out. They lay there for awhile, throbbing from release and gently stroking smooth skin.

"Baby?" Jackie said softly.

"Hmm?"

"You're amazing."

Hyde chuckled, "Nah, I think you are amazing." He traced a finger lazily over her abdomen. Jackie shivered and giggled at the feel.

"Well, two amazing people have to have one amazing child, right?"

He nodded as they shifted into their customary sleeping position.

"Absolutely."

--

_Sure, it might be overdone but I think an unexpected pregnancy lends a little something extra to the situation :D _


	7. Never Expect 'Easy'

_Sorry guys, I was going to post this last night but I went an Iron Maiden concert (which rocked!) and crashed hard. Anyway, thank you Hyde's Bride and kat-slater for your reviews of the last chapter. It makes me so happy!_

**Chapter Six:**

If Jackie's news did anything for Hyde's desire to go through with their plan and get her rightful inheritance it was that it made him even more determined to make sure it happened.

Hyde didn't know anything about babies, nothing at all. He didn't know if he would even be a good dad. His only good experience with a father figure was with Red Forman and even then he didn't think he'd want to risk having a child that ended up like Eric. What he did know was that he wanted to raise his child in the exact opposite way that he had been raised. Even the exact opposite way Jackie had been raised.

He wanted a clean slate for the three of them.

And the time had finally come to wipe that slate clean.

Hyde and Jackie were back in front of the mansion. It was dark now, nearing midnight, and they had been watching the house for about an hour, waiting until they were sure everyone was asleep.

Hyde turned to Jackie.

"This is it, Blue. Are you ready?" he asked.

Jackie nodded, "I'm ready."

His face was serious in the orange-y light of the street lamp, "Don't take any unnecessary risks, Jackie."

"I know."

"If anything happens…you run," Hyde said, his voice was stern, "I don't want you trying to do anything. Just run and don't look back."

Jackie swallowed hard and nodded, "I know."

"I mean it, Jackie."

She touched his arm, "I know, Steven. I got it."

He nodded and pulled her face to his for a long, sweet kiss, "Let's go."

They left the truck as far down the street as they dared to risk running to if it came to that. They walked towards the back of the mansion where the tree they had discovered earlier was. Hyde went up the tree first and then helped Jackie up and down the other side.

"That was the easy part," Hyde lamented, as he peered through the first couple of windows. Jackie had decided that it was likely the office was on the ground floor, so that was where they would begin their search. Hyde only hoped it was, it'd make their job even easier.

"Yeah, well, we're just lucky it was so easy. I was expecting dogs or an electrified fence," Jackie whispered back as they slinked through the shadows.

"Shh!" Hyde said sharply as they reached the side of the house. They both crouched low and peeked in through a couple of windows.

Ground floor. North side of the house.

They'd found it.

They were crouched against the house and peering into the office of Jack Burkhart. It was dark and empty. Hyde sank back down to the ground and leaned against the house, pulling Jackie down as well.

"We gotta make this fast. The sooner we get over the border the better. That way we have a good head start before he realizes the money is missing."

"Okay," Jackie nodded.

"One more time, Jackie."

She sighed, "If something happens, I run. I go to that bed and breakfast near the border and I wait there for you. But Steven- please let's just be extra careful?" She put a hand on her belly.

He nodded, placing his hand over hers, and gave her a reassuring kiss.

Pulling out a small knife, Hyde stood and slipped it under the window sill and used it to lift the pane. It slid up effortlessly and he made it wide enough for them to climb through. It was strange, he'd expected more obstacles than they had come across, things were going rather smoothly.

Shaking off the eerie feeling that suddenly stole over him, Hyde helped Jackie in first and then looking over his shoulder, climbed in after her.

Jackie looked around.

"Okay, now we just gotta find the damn thing," she said.

Hyde handed Jackie a small flashlight and took one out for himself.

"Keep your light low, Blue. Don't point it up," Hyde warned.

Jackie nodded.

They began searching through the spacious office quickly for the safe that held the key to the rest of their lives.

Several minutes later they met another bit of luck.

"Jackie," Hyde whispered, "I found it."

Jackie walked over to where Hyde was crouched. There behind a liquor cabinet that, when maneuvered properly, swung entirely away from the wall was the safe.

"Hmmm, clever. Back home it was hidden in a desk drawer," Jackie said, dropping to her knees next to Hyde, "here goes."

While Hyde held the light, she spun the combination.

The lock clicked.

"Oh my God," Jackie breathed.

Hyde let out the breath he was holding. He'd been afraid that at the last second they would find that Pam had been wrong about the combination.

Apparently, she wasn't.

Inside the safe were a stack of papers, what appeared to be several bottles of vintage wine, and a large metal briefcase which Jackie struggled to pull out before Hyde grabbed it from her and lifted it out. They hurried over to the desk and laid it on top.

They both stared at it for a few seconds.

Jackie went to open it but Hyde stopped her.

"Let me… you know, just in case. In fact, go stand over there," he pointed to the far wall.

Jackie pouted a little but obeyed. She stood on tiptoes as she watched Hyde place his hands on the clasps holding the briefcase closed.

He took a deep breath and flipped them open.

"Holy-" was all he said as he stared down into the open case.

Jackie ran across the room to him, "What? What is- oh my…"

"There is… most _definitely _more than 50,000 in there," Hyde said gazing down into the neatly stacked hundred dollar bills that filled the briefcase, illuminated by the tiny stream of light.

"Yeah," Jackie said softly, "Okay, grab the whole thing and let's get the hell out of here."

Hyde still in shock, shook his head a little, "This is all too easy."

"Yes, you'd almost think it was planned that way," came a new voice.

Jackie and Hyde both spun around.

There on the other side of the room stood Jack Burkhart.

A .45 in his hand.

"Jacqueline, I knew you'd come," he said smoothly, flipping on the light into the office, making them both blink in the sudden brightness.

Jackie glared at him with a mixture of anger and hate.

"Not for the reasons you think," she hissed.

"Oh, quite the opposite, kitten. You really think you would have gotten this far if I hadn't allowed it? I don't think so. Your mother played her part, quite convincingly even, " he laughed carelessly, the gun pointed in their direction.

"You're a bastard!" Jackie screamed at him.

Her father shrugged, "Ah Jacqueline, that is no way to speak to your father."

Her whole body shook with rage and she scoffed, "Some father you have been!"

He tsked, "You know, I just had to wait for the day to come when you'd need me again. I see I was most correct in my expectations of you. Now… come away from that boy."

Jackie shook her head, "No."

Jack lifted the gun and pointed it directly at Hyde.

"Jacqueline, come here _now_."

But Jackie, whose eyes had filled with angry tears, moved in front of Hyde.

"Jackie!" Hyde yelled, trying to push her back out of the way.

"Don't move!" Jack barked at Hyde, "Or I will shoot her right now."

"You'd shoot me?" Jackie asked, "Your own daughter?"

"If you do anything foolish, I will."

"Why are you doing this?" Jackie asked, her fists clenched and tears flowing freely, "Why?"

"Doing what?" he asked innocently, "You are the ones attempting to steal money from me. You broke into my home. What exactly am _I _doing wrong? I'm merely defending my house and my assets."

"You know what you did!" Jackie cried.

"Sweetheart… I just want what is best for you. If you come here now I promise Daddy will take care of everything," he said.

"'Take care of everything'?! Are you serious? You threaten to shoot me and you expect me just to believe you won't hurt me or Steven?" she asked shrilly, "No. I won't. I'm taking what's mine and we are leaving!"

Jack gave her a mock disappointed look, "See… now I figured you would do this, Jacqueline. Always what you wanted when you wanted it. Well, no more. If you refuse to listen then…"

He lifted the gun, training it on Jackie.

Her eyes widened and she heard the click of the pistol.

She felt a hard shove from the side.

Jackie fell into a leather armchair in front of the desk. Almost as if in slow motion, Hyde flew at Jack Burkhart, fists balled, teeth clenched and pure rage etched across his face.

"Steven, no!' Jackie screamed.

The gun fired with a _bang! _and a puff of smoke.

Jackie scrambled to her feet, tears blurring her vision.

"STEVEN!" she screamed.

Both Hyde and Jack Burkhart were on the floor.

Each had their hands wrapped around the gun and were struggling for control.

Jackie's eyes shot to the heavy oak doors of the desk. Someone was pounding on the outside. Jack had clearly locked the door when he came into the room.

Jackie spun back around.

She could see blood but she couldn't see where it was coming from.

"STEVEN!" she screamed again, rushing towards them.

"GET OUT!" Hyde roared at her as he continued to struggle with Jack on the floor.

Jackie almost didn't listen. But then she remembered her promise to Hyde, her promise to her unborn child. She ran back across the room to the desk. The pounding outside the door grew louder, coupled with shouts. She slammed the lid of the briefcase shut and hoisted it off the desk.

Through her tears she could see the open window in front of her. She lifted one leg through the window and glanced back over her shoulder.

"RUN!" Hyde yelled at her.

Jackie scrambled out the window and as soon as her feet hit the ground she started running. She didn't look back until she reached the tree. She paused on the branch level with the wall.

_Please, please. Oh God, please. Steven…_

Her pleas were answered with another resounding _bang!_

"STEVEN!" she shrieked.

At that same moment the front door of the mansion burst open causing Jackie to drop onto the other side of the wall before the men at the door could see her. She ran hard towards where they had parked the truck, the heavy metal briefcase banging at her side. She was sobbing hard as she threw the briefcase into the front seat and climbed in, retrieving the keys from under the seat.

She turned over the engine and pointed the truck towards the bed and breakfast.

Jackie could barely see and she couldn't hear anything expect her own racking sobs. She hardly registered that she was behind the wheel. But she drove away just as Hyde had told her to. She looked into the darkness through rearview mirror hoping he would appear.

But he didn't.

--

_Way evil of me but hopefully you are intrigued enough to keep reading! Two more chapters next weekend!! Reviews are a writer's best friend. I got some random review from an anonymous source that was just a period (.) Dunno if it was a mistake or just a vague and rude statement on the fic but I want to thank all the kind reviewers who have taken time to be so thoughtful and generous with their comments!_


	8. Help

_Suspense is over… a little…. Please review! I'll have another two chapters up next weekend. Until then, enjoy!_

**--**

**Chapter Seven:**

Jackie didn't know how she made it to the tiny bed and breakfast Hyde had told her to meet him at in case they were separated.

But she had somehow made it and parked the truck.

She was shaking and gasping through her sobs

Harsh reality was setting in.

What had she done? This had been the stupidest, most dangerous idea she had ever had! She should have known that something was bound to go wrong. She hated her father more than ever. And even more she hated herself for placing the one person who meant the world to her in harm's way.

_And now he was… he was… _

She couldn't finish the thought.

If it wasn't for her and this stupid plan they may be in trouble financially but Steven would be alive and safe. Jackie didn't move for almost half an hour. She simply sat in the truck, her head against the steering wheel, crying even after she had no more tears left.

No one seemed to be around but she didn't expect anyone to be. The place was out of the way, only a tiny sign on the front lawn advertised it's purpose. That was the main reason they had chosen it as a place to meet back up.

When her cries turned to dry sobs, Jackie looked over at the briefcase in the seat next to her.

She felt like it was mocking her. It was supposed to have held all their hopes and dreams.

Instead, Steven had died for this stupid case and its contents.

And it was all her fault.

Knowing she couldn't stay in the parking lot Jackie looked into the visor mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy but she didn't care.

It didn't matter.

She got out of the truck with the briefcase and her belongings and went into the front door.

She stood in a front room that had been remodeled to look more like a motel lobby. There was a small desk and a beaded curtain leading back into the rest of the large Victorian style house.

No one was around so she rang the bell on the counter.

A tiny woman in her mid-sixties appeared from behind the beaded curtain. Her long, snow white hair was in low pony tail that trailed down her back, tied with a pink ribbon and she was clad in an elaborately embroidered dressing gown and matching bedroom slippers.

"How can I help you, dear?" she asked in a squeaky little voice.

"I'm sorry I know it's late," Jackie said, her voice hoarse.

The woman shook her head, "No matter, dear. I was awake anyhow."

"One night, please."

The woman took notice of Jackie's red eyes and disheveled appearance, "Oh my, are you alright, sweetie?"

The little woman reminded Jackie forcibly of Mrs. Forman.

She nodded.

"Oh, you poor thing, you look like someone died."

Fresh tears came to Jackie's eyes. She knew the woman didn't mean anything by it but she couldn't stop herself. The woman came around the table and lead Jackie to a chair.

"Shh shh, it's okay, sweetie. Just breathe, there you go," she said kindly, patting Jackie on the back.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Jackie gasped, "I'm-"

"No, no, dear. Don't wear yourself out, you just need a good rest. What's your name, sweetie?"

"J-J-Jackie."

"Well, Jackie. Come on, let's get you to a room."

Jackie grabbed the metal briefcase, her duffel bag, and Taffy. The weight of the case felt like the weight of the world to her. Jackie allowed herself to be lead by the tiny old lady through the beaded curtain and up the staircase to one of the rooms.

"Here, now," the woman said, opening the door to a quaintly decorated room, "You lie down and I'll bring you a nice cup of tea and something to eat."

As she left Jackie sunk onto the floral patterned bedspread clutching Taffy tightly to her.

She was still in a state of shock, she could not believe that everything that had happened was real. It was spinning like a film reel in her mind, replaying those horrifying last moments.

She buried her face in the stuffed unicorn and lay back on the bed. She didn't know how much time had passed but the woman returned with a tray of soup, bread, and a steaming cup of tea in her hands. She set it down on the bedside table and held the tea out to Jackie.

"Here you go, sweetie," she said softly, "Drink it up, it'll make you feel better."

Jackie sat up and gratefully took a sip of the hot liquid. It flooded her with the warmth that up until then she hadn't know was absent from her body.

"Thank you," Jackie said with a sniff.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"Oh!" Jackie said, opening the duffel bag at her feet, "I have to pay."

But the woman held up a hand, "No payment needed, dear. You just get some rest."

"I couldn't-"

"Rest, dear."

"Thank you, Ms?"

"Mrs. Lopez."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lopez," Jackie said, sinking back onto the surprisingly comfortable bed.

The little woman nodded and with a kind smile left, shutting the door behind her.

Jackie lay in the bed staring unblinkingly up at the ceiling, not knowing what she was going to do next. Feeling numb to everything, numb to the future that now seemed lost.

She tried to eat some of the soup Mrs. Lopez had brought her but she couldn't. Her stomach was tied up in knots.

She placed her hands on her belly and rubbed small circles.

"What are we going to do, baby? What are we going to do?"

Jackie lay in the comfortable bed but didn't sleep. Her mind fluctuated between states of blankness to racing thoughts about what she would do next.

Several hours passed and Mrs. Lopez came up to check on Jackie.

"Oh, sweetie," she said, "Haven't you slept at all?"

Jackie sniffled and shook her head.

"Is there anything I can get for you? Do you need me to call someone?" she offered kindly.

Jackie sat up and tears streaming down her face, "I don't- there's no one… I'm sorry, I'm not keeping you awake am I?"

The old lady shook her head, "I'm a bit of a night owl."

Mrs. Lopez moved to sit on the bed. She was so tiny that Jackie barely felt the shift on the mattress.

"Can you talk about it, dear?"

Jackie looked down at her hands, "My boyfriend… he- he-."

She started to shake with sobs again. Mrs. Lopez put her arms around her and Jackie grateful accepted the motherly gesture, crying onto her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's alright,"she said softly, rocking Jackie.

"We c-came b-b-because we were b-broke and m-my dad, he had all my money," Jackie said, unable to stop herself from unloading, "S-so we- we… and he shot him! He shot S-S-Steven!"

Jackie wailed, finally voicing what she feared saying aloud. Mrs. Lopez continued to rock her and pat her back soothingly.

"A-and now I d-d-don't know w-what I'm gonna do!"

"There now, sweetie. I know exactly how you feel," the old woman said softly.

Jackie looked up, "Y-you do?"

She nodded, "Oh yes."

"How?… I'm sorry, I shouldn't-" Jackie said.

"Oh no, dear. I don't mind. My late husband, Carlos Lopez… Ah, he was such the bad boy, always in trouble when we were young!" She chuckled a little at her memories.

Jackie sniffled quietly, listening to the old woman.

"He never quite grew out of causing trouble. Though later in life he was getting in trouble for helping people."

Jackie looked confused, "For helping people?"

Mrs. Lopez nodded, "As he got older his defiance turned into something of a political stance. He was very passionate about equality for all people. And in this town, well, being on the border…. His family had immigrated here from Mexico. He had come from very poor beginnings and he knew first hand the suffering and poverty experienced by the people from his town and many others like them. So he would help the poor immigrants who wanted to come here for work. He felt so strongly about helping them… they only wanted to find jobs to support their families. So, he would bring them across the border in secret…"

"What happened?"

The tiny old lady smiled sadly, "A little over a year ago, he was found out by a local detective… he said Carlos resisted… so he shot him."

Jackie put a hand to her mouth, "That's horrible! He lied… the detective lied, didn't he? He just shot him!"

Mrs. Lopez sighed, "Yes. I think so. I loved my Carlos very much… we were very young when we first met. We went through everything together. I knew him better than I knew anyone… he was a very good man."

Jackie put a hand on top of Mrs. Lopez's.

"Your Steven? He was a good man?"

Jackie teared up, "Yes… very good. W-we… I'm going to have a baby…"

Mrs. Lopez nodded sympathetically, "Oh, sweetie. I am so very sorry for your loss. Your baby is a wonderful blessing. Remember that."

Jackie nodded through the tears, "Do you have kids?"

"Oh yes, I have a son, William. Very much like his father, he is."

Jackie smiled a little and yawned.

"Dear, you need some sleep."

"I can't," Jackie choked out, "I have to get across the border."

Her gaze wandered to the metal briefcase. Mrs. Lopez looked towards it as well.

"Ah, I see. Well, sleep for a few hours and then I will help you."

Jackie looked astonished, "You… you'll help me."

Mrs. Lopez smile sincerely and nodded, "Yes. But after you get some rest."

"How?"

"My dear, Carlos wasn't the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve," Mrs. Lopez said with a wink.

Jackie hugged her again, "I don't know what to say but… thank you."

She nodded again, "Sleep, dear."


	9. Believe It

_I am not a medical expert. Anything medical I write in this story is what I gathered off the internet. If any of it is inaccurate… blame the internet! :D_

_--_

**Chapter Eight:**

Jackie felt like she had finally just fallen asleep when she heard a tapping noise coming from far off.

At least she thought it was far off.

But as she came out of her stupor of sleep, she realized that someone was tapping softly on the door. She didn't think it was Mrs. Lopez, she wouldn't be tapping so quietly.

Jackie rubbed her eyes and saw that it was just now daybreak, the clock read 5:39 am.

Getting out of the bed she walked over to the door and pulled it open.

For a fraction of a second she thought she was dreaming.

It just couldn't be…

"STEVEN!" Jackie shrieked, throwing herself into Hyde's very real arms, "Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod! Baby! You're okay! I thought- oh, baby, I love you! I love you!"

Jackie had tears flowing freely again and was hugging him so tightly, it was like she was literally trying to occupy the same space as him. She pulled back to place kisses all over his face.

Hyde had his arms wrapped just as tightly around her but was trying to talk as she kissed him, "Jackie- Jackie! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Jackie almost reluctantly let him go. It was then that she noticed the blood seeping through the left leg of his jeans.

"Steven! Oh my God! You're hurt!" Jackie cried hysterically, she pulled on his hand and pushed him into the chair next to the bed, "Sit down, I'll be right back!"

"Jackie! Wait!" Hyde yelled at her retreating back.

Jackie popped back into the room, "Wait? Steven, you've been shot! You're _bleeding_!"

Hyde's face twisted in pain as he stood back up, "Yes, I know. Believe me, I know."

"Well, then-"

But Hyde cut her off, grasping either side of her face and pressing his lips to hers. Jackie gave in, reveling in the feel of his hands on her, the reassuring beat of his heart against her.

"Are you okay?" Hyde asked as they parted, one hand at the back of her head and the other trailing downwards where it rested possessively over her stomach..

Jackie nodded, her eyes glistening with tears, "Yes, I'm not hurt. Oh, Puddin', I thought you were- I was so-" she let out a sob.

"Shhh, it's alright, Blue."

Jackie cried into his chest, her grip tightening around his middle.

"I love you so much," she said.

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too. It's okay… Blue, I gotta sit down," he said grimacing in pain.

Jackie pulled back, "Oh, baby, your leg! I'm going to go get help!"

She pulled away and started to leave but Hyde grabbed her arm.

"Jackie, what do you think you are going to do? Run down to the drugstore for a first aid kit?"

"No, I'm going to go get Mrs. Lopez! She can help us!"

"Mrs. Lopez?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yes," Jackie said firmly, pushing him back into the chair, "Steven, I'll explain later. Right now, you need help."

Hyde complied and sat while Jackie dashed out of the room.

Jackie thundered down the stairs and burst into the room where Mrs. Lopez had sat the night before.

The little old lady sat in a wingback flipping threw a magazine.

She looked up when Jackie came into the room.

"Jackie, sweetie! What's the matter?"

Jackie was out of breath, "It's- it's Steven! He's okay! I mean, he's alive but he's been shot! He's upstairs and he needs help!"

Mrs. Lopez got to her feet rather quickly for a woman of her age, "Oh my! I didn't hear anyone come in! Alright, dear. Just let me get my bag and I'll be right up."

Jackie, not really comprehending Mrs. Lopez's words, nodded and then dashed back up the stairs.

Hyde was where she had left him. He was leaning back, his face pale which indicated he had already lost a lot of blood. His trademark aviators were missing and along with the blood stained jeans, he was also covered head to toe in dirt.

"Steven," Jackie said softer than she had earlier, coming around behind the chair and wrapping her arms around him. He grasped her arms in response. She could feel that he was shaking.

"Baby, what happened? How did you get away?" her tears were falling silently, dripping down her cheeks.

"…He shot me first," Hyde said, in a quiet voice, "while we were wrestling for the gun."

"First?"

Hyde nodded, "Yeah, there was pounding on the door and I knew I only had a few seconds before they got through. My leg hurt like hell but somehow I overpowered him. I got the gun. And… I shot him."

Jackie gasped, "It's okay, baby."

"I didn't kill him. Got him in the shoulder. But I didn't stick around so I don't know how bad it was. Jackie, we need to get out of here."

"Steven, you need help first."

"They're gonna be looking for us, Blue. We need to get rid of that truck, your dad knows what it looks like by now."

"We will," Jackie said, "But we gotta get you fix up first."

He nodded weakly, "I think I'm gonna puke."

Just then the bedroom door opened and Mrs. Lopez came in carrying an old fashioned black leather case.

She smiled at Hyde, "So, you're Steven."

Hyde looked wary, "… yeah."

"It's okay, Steven. Mrs. Lopez knows. She isn't going to rat us out. She's going to help us."

Hyde looked from Jackie back to Mrs. Lopez who was still smiling kindly.

"Are you a doctor?" he asked, eyeing the case.

"World War II nurse," Mrs. Lopez answered, "Don't worry I know my way around a man's body."

Jackie giggled and dropped a kiss on top of Hyde's head.

"Come on, Jackie. Let's get him on the bed."

Jackie helped Hyde up and he lay down on the bed.

Mrs. Lopez put on a pair of rubber gloves and handed some to Jackie, along with a basin,

"Sweetie, I need you to get a couple of towels and some warm water from the bathroom, just across the hall there."

Jackie nodded and left the room.

Mrs. Lopez pulled out a pair of sharp scissors and cut open Hyde's jeans. He winced in pain as she carefully peeled the material away from the skin, the blood had begun to dry around parts of the wound.

Jackie returned with the towels and a small basin of warm water.

She blanched at the sight of the blood and gunshot wound.

"Oh, baby…"

"He'll be alright, dear. I've seen more blood from a leg wound than this. He's lucky, the bullet clearly missed his femoral artery," Mrs. Lopez said, inspecting the wound carefully.

Jackie helped Mrs. Lopez clean away most of the blood. The bullet hole looked much smaller without all the blood.

Jackie looked anxiously at Hyde, "He's so pale, Mrs. Lopez."

Hyde grunted, "Am not."

Mrs. Lopez chuckled. "You sound just like my Carlos. Always so stubborn. Well, he's lost a fair amount of blood, sweetie. But don't worry he'll be fine."

Mrs. Lopez pulled a syringe and a small glass bottle filled with clear liquid from the bag. She carefully measured the liquid into the syringe and knocked out the air bubbles.

"What's that?" Jackie asked.

"Morphine. This isn't going to be pleasant, so the less he feels the faster we can get him fixed up," Mrs. Lopez answered.

"Morphine? Alright!" Hyde said weakly.

"Oh, Steven, shut up," Jackie said with a smile, taking his hand.

Mrs. Lopez worked quickly, finding a suitable vein and injecting the painkiller into Hyde's arm. The effect was almost immediate.

Hyde smiled, "This is great!"

Jackie just shook her head at him.

Mrs. Lopez finished threading a surgical needle and pulled out what appeared to be a long pair of tweezers.

"Jackie, I need you ready with a towel. After I remove the bullet, there is likely to be more blood flow and I don't want him to lose anymore blood than he already has. Once I get it out, press down hard on the wound and then I'll clean it out and stitch him up."

Jackie looked fearful but nodded, "Okay."

The old woman set to work. Jackie held a clean towel in one hand and Hyde's hand in the other. He was blissfully unaware of the digging that was going on in his leg. He smiled up at Jackie.

"I love you, Jackie."

She looked down at him, "I love you too, baby."

"We should get married."

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, okay, Steven."

"I'm serious, Jackie," he said in a very uncharacteristic whiny voice. "You're having my baby. I want to make an honest woman out of you!"

Jackie broke into a smile, "Okay, I know it's the drugs talking, Steven. But if when you sober up you still want to get married, we'll get married."

Hyde smiled at her, "You're so pretty."

"I know."

Hyde smiled one more time before he fell into an exhaustion/drug induced torpor.

"Okay, Jackie. Get ready with the towel," Mrs. Lopez said.

Jackie dropped Hyde's hand and stood beside Mrs. Lopez, towel at the ready.

"And… now," she pulled the bullet from Hyde's leg and Jackie quickly staunched the fresh flow of blood with the towel.

"Alright, just hold it there for a minute and then I'll stitch him up and he can get some rest."

"Is he going to be, okay?"

"He'll be just fine, sweetie. He seems a lot like Carlos, too pig headed to stay down for long."

Jackie laughed and nodded, "He really is."

"You know, Jackie, Carlos proposed to me while he was stinking, falling down drunk," Mrs. Lopez told Jackie.

"Really?"

Mrs. Lopez nodded, "I always wanted a romantic proposal. Flowers, candle light, music… but that wasn't Carlos. I was starting to think he never would want to marry me. But then one night he showed up, three sheets to the wind, outside my window in the middle of the night."

She chuckled and Jackie laughed with her.

"What did you say?"

"I told him that if he expected me to marry him had better have a ring at least!"

"Did he?"

"Oh no."

"So what happened?"

"The fool stumbled all around town, trying to find a ring! When he came back he had a little plastic ring, the kind that children get in surprise boxes. Heart shaped and bright yellow! He got down on one knee out in the street and proposed again."

Jackie smiled, "That's pretty romantic."

Mrs. Lopez nodded, "I thought so, too. I told him I would marry him."

It was then that Jackie noticed that the tiny old lady had a plastic, yellow heart shaped ring on the ring finger of her left hand, along with a stunning, large diamond set in white gold.

"Okay, I think we're ready for the next step. Remove the towel, slowly," Mrs. Lopez instructed, pulling on some fresh gloves and picking up antiseptic and the needle.

Blood flowed more slowly from Hyde's leg, so that Mrs. Lopez was able to clean it and stitch it up almost effortlessly.

"There," she said, snipping the thread.

Jackie and Mrs. Lopez placed the bloodied towels in a plastic bag.

"They're going to be looking for us," Jackie told Mrs. Lopez, "Steven said that he shot my dad, after my dad shot him."

"Oh, dear. Did he- is he-?"

Jackie shook her head, "No, Steven said he got him in the shoulder. But the thing is… my dad… he's the mayor."

Mrs. Lopez's eyes widened, "Mayor Burkhart is your father?"

Jackie nodded, "I need to get rid of the truck I drove here… my dad's people have seen it."

"Oh my… Well, don't worry about that. I'll have it towed out of here. I know someone that'll keep it quiet.."

Jackie looked astounded, "Mrs. Lopez… I don't- I can't ask you to do that."

"Sweetie. From the moment I first saw you I saw a soul who needed help. Not only that, I see myself in you, just as I immediately saw Carlos in Steven. I won't judge you for the things that you've done. Carlos and I got up to our share of mischief while we were young… and was there some mischief! And I had help out of a few tight spots. Let's just say I'm carrying on the favour."

Jackie nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, it's still early and we can't move Steven just yet. He needs to get some rest and I expect you to do the same," she said in a stern but kind motherly way.

"But what about-?"

"Jackie, I have lived in this town my whole life. I know a few things. Trust me, you and Steven will be perfectly safe here. And when night falls I will see you both safely across the border," Mrs. Lopez reassured her.

"Okay."

"I expect he'll be out for awhile. How do you feel about some breakfast?"

Jackie looked slightly queasy and rubbed her stomach, "Umm, I don't know if I can."

Mrs. Lopez smiled and nodded, "Yes, I remember that feeling. I'll bring some tea and crackers, that should settle your stomach. I'm just going to go make that call about the truck first."

Jackie, who at this point had been crying for some six hours straight, began to cry again. She walked over to Mrs. Lopez and embraced her in a hug.

"You're an angel, Mrs. Lopez," Jackie whispered.

"That's right. And right now, this angel is looking out for you," the old lady said with a smile.

--

_I don't want to spoil anything, but Mrs. Lopez is not a bad guy, er, girl! She really is a kind old woman who is supposed to be an older Jackie-type and genuinely wants to help._

_I just don't want anyone getting the wrong idea about her because she is a character from my imagination and I really like her_!


	10. Take A Few Last Moments

_Okay… I'm getting kind of hurt that this story has been read so much according to my stats but has had so little reviews. It really sucks especially when a writer asks nicely for them_

_Anyway, that being said I know I have thanked you before but review-love and loyalty like you have shown cannot go unmentioned, so Hyde's Bride and kat-slater…. THANK YOU! So much. It means a lot to me, it really does. I wasn't going to post this chapter until next weekend but… there you have it!_

_BTW this chapter has smut… dirty, dirty smut, I tell you! :D_

**Chapter Nine:**

At the same time Hyde was being tended to by Mrs. Lopez, Jack Burkhart was sitting up in bed in the mayor's mansion. His personal physician had just finished with him and Jack was now speaking quietly with a man dressed in dark wash Wranglers, shiny boots, a button down shirt with pearl buttons, a beige blazer and a cowboy hat, the brim pulled low.

"I don't care how you do it, Mack," Jack growled at the man, "I want my money back and I want you to find that bastard my daughter's been running around with and kill him. They'll be headed for the border I expect. I don't want anyone else involved in this. You find them."

"What about your daughter? Do I bring her to you?" Detective Mack asked.

Jack seemed to consider this for a moment, "Yes. I'm sure I can come up with a suitable punishment for her."

"Right. So what's in this for me, Mayor?"

Jack scowled at the detective's gall, "You'll be paid well for this, Mack. But only if you make sure it is done quickly and quietly. I can't afford for anyone to find out about this."

Detective Mack nodded, "You got it, Mayor."

--

"Jackie… Jackie, wake up."

Jackie grumbled and batted her hand in front of face, something was tickling her nose.

"Blue. Wake up."

Jackie opened her eyes, she had snuggled herself against Hyde during their nap, her arm slung over his waist and her face buried in his chest. Before she fell asleep she had helped Mrs. Lopez cut away the rest of his filthy, bloodied jeans and did the same to his t shirt after the older woman had left them to sleep. She had then showered, put on pajamas and got into bed with Hyde before following him into sleep.

Now he was propped up on an elbow, looking down at her, and had a lock of her hair and was tickling her nose with it.

"Steven? What is it? Are you okay?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

He sighed, "My leg is kinda sore but, yeah, I'm okay. Your friend was just here, she brought us food," he pointed at a tray at the foot of the bed.

Jackie sat up.

"Oh, good, I'm so hungry!" she said pulling the tray towards them.

The two plates were loaded with mashed potatoes, steak, steamed vegetables and there was a loaf of bread and two cans of soda on the tray.

Jackie handed one plate to Hyde and immediately dug into the other.

"What time is it?" Jackie mumbled, her mouth full.

"Almost six," he said, cutting his own steak, "Glad to see you got your appetite back."

Jackie nodded, "Me too!"

Hyde just chuckled, "I talked to her for a little while. I think you're right about her. She seems to be on the level."

"Told ya," Jackie said, shoveling mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"So, she said she knows someone who can help us get across the border without being seen."

"I wonder if my dad will involve border patrol? I don't doubt he knows that's where we are headed."

Hyde shrugged as he chewed, "He might, but then again he has no control over the Mexican border agents. From what Mrs. Lopez told me he's really unpopular with Mexican authorities."

"Why?"

"I guess he's trying to keep immigrants from crossing the border, even people who come in legally. Apparently, he's made some threats to high up Mexican officials and has been allowing a couple of the local police detectives to go vigilante on anyone caught aiding immigrants. Seems that happens a lot because so many people in this town have family still in Mexico."

Jackie shook her head, "Bastard... I wonder if… oh my God."

"What?"

"Mrs. Lopez said her husband was shot last year for helping immigrants across the border! I wonder if my dad had anything to do with it?"

"Hmm, maybe. Anyway, once we get over the border we shouldn't have anything to worry about… well, expect my bum leg."

Jackie finished off the last of her food, "…Oh, Steven! I am so happy you are okay! I was so worried! Don't ever do that to me again!"

She threw her arms around him.

"I'm fine, Blue, really."

"Tell me what happened. Why did you take so long to catch up with me?"

"Well, like I said. I shot that rat bastard in the shoulder and managed to get out the window. Some of his goons were climbing the tree to the wall so I ran in the other direction before they could spot me."

Jackie's eyes widened, "They must have been trying to come after me!"

Hyde nodded, "I got to the south side of the property and I found an opening under the wall were they flood water into lawn. I managed to crawl in there and ended up in an irrigation ditch. I could see you getting into the truck down the street but I didn't want to risk following you and getting us both caught so I hid in a drain pipe until they went back into the house and then waited it out for a few hours before I went after you."

Jackie wrinkled her nose, "My poor Puddin' Pop. Having to hide in a ditch all night! Which reminds me, you're covered in dirt."

Hyde scoffed, "Blue, I've been shot! I've crawled around like some animal for almost six hours!"

"Well, we should get you cleaned up. You're getting the bed dirty."

"I already asked Mrs. Lopez. She said it's not a good idea to get the bandage wet right now."

Jackie smiled and stood up, "Well, that doesn't mean you can't have a sponge bath."

"Sponge bath?"

Jackie nodded and quirked an eyebrow, "Unless, you don't want me to give you one?"

Hyde pushed away his empty plate, "Yeah right, woman!"

"Alright, I'm going to go get some more towels… and a sponge."

Hyde nodded and trying not to disturb his injured leg he pulled off his socks, leaving him in just his boxers.

A few minutes later Jackie returned with a basin of water, some towels, and a sponge.

She set the basin on the bedside table, then lay a towel on the floor and placed the armless, wooden chair from near the bed on top of it.

She helped Hyde up from the bed and got him to sit in the chair.

"Hmm, I guess I shouldn't get my clothes wet," Jackie said in an off-handed manner.

Hyde watched wordlessly as Jackie made a show of slowly peeling off her tank top. She was standing directly in front of him, just out of reach. So Hyde held onto the sides of the chair as she arched her back, pulling the top over head, letting her long dark hair cascade over her shoulders in an enticing manner.

She looked at him coyly as she smoothed her hands back down, along the sides of her breasts, resting on the tie of her pajama bottoms. She pretended to have trouble getting the strings undone and then slid the front down, very slowly, revealing her panties to him centimeter by centimeter. She shimmied the bottoms off her body, making sure to wriggle her hips.

Finally, she stood in front of in just her lacy undergarments.

She sighed and reached a hand behind her, "Bras really are uncomfortable…"

Hyde gulped as she freed her breasts and tossed her bra over her shoulder.

She walked towards him slowly and unassumingly, picking the sponge up out of the warm, soapy water and playing at being dutiful as she first ran it over his calves, taking care to not to get his bandage wet as she got to the top of his legs.

Next she took sponged each of his arms, working the sponge slowly over his skin. Hyde shivered and tried to control his breathing as the sensations she was causing began to arouse him.

She moved to his back and running her hands, along with the sponge, up and down in long sweeping movements. She scratched her nails over his clean skin and placed feather light kisses on the back of his neck as she worked her way up.

She was moving slowly and Hyde, who usually liked anything involving a naked Jackie fast and rough, found that he rather liked this slow, erotic torture she was using on him.

Jackie had him lean back so she could wash the dirt from his hair, she employed the same technique she used when they showered together. Firmly rubbing tight circles over his scalp, to his temples, and the back of his neck.

A small moan of pleasure escaped Hyde's lips as she finished rinsing his hair.

"Ooops," Jackie said unconvincingly, as she stood in front of him once more.

She had purposely squeezed the sponge so that the water dripped down her chest. Tiny streams traveling over her breasts, down her stomach, and soaking her panties.

Hyde felt an electric pulse in his groin and his erection jump excitedly.

"Oh, baby," he sighed, reaching for her.

She allowed him to grasp her hips and pull her towards him. She stood in between his legs and worked the sponge over his chest, shoulders, and face.

Hyde ran his hands up and down her sides, reaching behind her to squeeze her bottom, and smoothing up her rib cage to fondle her breasts. Jackie's head fell back and she whimpered as he touched her.

"All clean," Jackie said, her hands no longer in control of themselves and Hyde continued to stroke and touch her body.

Hyde groaned and pulled the sponge out of her hands and dropped it back into the basin. He lifted his head up and pulled hers down for a kiss.

Jackie opened her mouth, trying to take control back of the situation. Stroking his tongue and the inside of his mouth passionately. But one of Hyde's hands slipped behind her head and the other trying to pull her into his lap. He was clearly fighting for control as well.

Jackie pulled back, "Puddin', your leg."

Hyde shook his head and ground out tensely, "Jackie, if I don't get to fuck you right now, my leg is going to be the least of our problems."

Jackie felt the familiar heat spreading over her chest and cheeks, the sound of his voice causing a rush of wetness between her legs.

Hyde hooked his fingers under the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs. Jackie stepped out of them as they fell to the floor.

"I want you so bad, Blue," Hyde said, lust making his eyes dark.

Jackie shivered and felt hot at the same time.

"Yes, anything you want, baby," she hissed through her teeth.

He pulled her closer impatiently, goose bumps coming up on his flesh at the words from her mouth. With her still standing in front of him, Hyde reached between her legs and slipped two fingers into her. He groaned at the feel and texture of her silky skin, anticipating how good her hot, wet pussy would feel wrapped around his achingly hard cock.

"You're so wet, Blue," he growled lowly.

Jackie nodded briefly and whimpered as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, spreading her wetness and watching the emotion and pleasure flit across her face. Hyde growled again and slid his fingers slowly out of her. Putting as much weight as he could on his good leg Hyde pulled his boxers down, freeing his erection, and sat back down on the chair.

He reached for Jackie again, his fingers moving back to her soft folds and plunging in and out of her. She didn't fight him as he pulled her closer to his lap but she was mindful of his left leg. She leaned in for another hungry kiss as she spread her legs as wide as she could over him without actually putting any of her weight on him.

Jackie was squeaking and panting as he touched her and Hyde could feel the tension building in his groin. It was clear to Jackie that Hyde had no patience for foreplay right now and she couldn't agree more. After the fear that had enveloped her the night before she just needed to be as close to him as she could physically get.

As they kissed each other with unbridled, raw emotion, Hyde grasped his straining cock with one hand, pumping himself in preparation for Jackie's tight, wet heat and other hand had moved from between her legs and was trying to push her down, but she was still resisting a little bit.

"Jackie, I need to be inside you," he hissed, "Sit down."

Jackie moaned softly as she lowered herself slowly, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me," he said, pulling her head closer to him so he could bite and suck on the skin of her neck.

Jackie whimpered but obeyed, he grasped his cock, adjusting it against her as she slid down on him. This position forced her to slide further down him until they were locked together. She shook and moaned at the feeling of deep penetration.

Hyde rested his forehead against her cheek, his hand tightening in her hair, "Jackie…"

Jackie's hips bucked and twisted and she wrapped her arms around Hyde's neck, whining in the back or her throat as she shifted against him. Hyde put his arms around her as well and they held each other tightly for a moment, their hearts beating wildly against one another.

Hyde was the first to move, pushing up into Jackie as he pressed her hips down at the same time.

Jackie jumped from the electric shock of pleasure, "Oh! Steven, oh, please…"

"You want me to fuck you, Jackie?" he breathed in her ear, enjoying the way her whole body seemed to tighten around him.

"Y-yes," she stuttered.

Needing no other confirmation Hyde grasped Jackie under her bottom and easily lifted her off his erection, then slid her back down. Jackie squealed and held on tightly as he reseated her on him. He slipped his hands into her hair and kissed her, pushing her head as close to his as they could possibly get. They both were breathing hard and moaning into each others mouths.

Hyde bit Jackie's bottom lip lightly and slowly slid his hands down her body to her hips were he began to help her move back and forth on him, pushing her backward and bringing her forward to crash back into him.

Jackie's clit was being rubbed furiously against his groin and she knew in this position she would come quickly. She held on to Hyde, pushing her tongue back into his mouth as she moved faster and faster against him.

"Ride me, baby," Hyde whispered lowly.

Jackie braced her feet on the bottom rungs of the chair and used the leverage to push herself off and slide back down him. He groaned his approval and Jackie picked up the pace, whimpering and clutching his shoulders. After a while everything started to go hot and golden for Jackie, little tiny sparks popping into her field of vision and with another slide down she shattered in his arms, shrieking his name.

Hyde grit his teeth at both the arousing sound of his name falling from her lips and the sudden constriction of her channel.

Growling, he tightened his grip on her hips and started to lift her off of his stiff cock until the tip was just barely inside her and then brought her back down forcefully. She seemed to have started to go weak with her completion but held on to Hyde's neck as he bounced her up and down.

Hyde screwed up his eyes and yelled her name as he slid back in sharply, pressing deeply inside, and came into her just as the last shuddering of her inner walls ceased.

He felt dizzy and light headed as his body jerked with the full rush of his orgasm.

Long moments passed before either of them moved.

Jackie's legs had stopped shaking and she carefully climbed off him. He groaned as his cock slipped out of her.

"Steven, did I hurt you?" she asked.

"No," Hyde said as he struggled to his feet, trying not to show the pain that was shoot up his leg.

Jackie crossed her arms, "Liar."

Hyde chuckled as he moved back to the bed, grabbing her hand as he lay back down.

"I'm fine. Anyway, that was more than worth it," he said as she lay beside him, her dark hair fanning out across his chest.

She smiled, "Mm-hmm. I want you to do that to me forever."

"Every damn day, Blue," he said.

"Mmmm, that sounds nice."

"Mm-hm."

They lay quietly for a few moments.

"Are you ready for what happens next?"

Jackie nodded, her eyes closed, "More than ready. We're so close, Steven."

"I know… so, um,… Blue, have you… you know, thought about the baby?" he asked tentatively, wrapping a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Getting him to safety has been constantly on my mind for the last two days," Jackie responded.

He smiled a little, "Him?"

"Yeah… I have a feeling he's going to be a boy."

"A boy. Yeah, that will be cool."

"Have you thought about the baby?" Jackie asked, opening her eyes and looking at Hyde.

"You and the baby were all I thought about when I was hiding in that damn ditch," he said quietly.

"Oh, Puddin', you were worried about us. What were you thinking?"

He shrugged, "I was trying to imagine what it will be like when he's born."

"Are you excited?" she inquired, tracing hearts over his bare chest.

"You know… I am. And it's weird cause I always thought I would freak out but now… I… I can't wait to see his face."

Jackie nodded and hugged him, "Me neither. We'll definitely have an adorable baby."

He put a hand on her abdomen, "It's so… I mean, he's actually in there."

"I know," Jackie sighed happily, "Do you think I'll still look super cute even when I have a big belly?"

"I think you'll be beautiful."

Jackie rewarded him with a kiss, "I think so too."

"Of course you do."

She smiled.

--

While Jackie and Hyde reveled in each other and thoughts of their baby, a greasy, big-bellied man was being shown snapshots of two young people who looked vaguely familiar to him.

"You seen 'em?"

The greasy man looked thoughtfully at the photos, "Uh… oh! Yeah, I seen ;em. That kid came in night before last… can't remember where he said he was from but he just paid for the one night."

He flipped through his room receipts before finding the correct one and handing it over.

"And the girl?"

"Yeah, yeah. She was sitting out in the truck," he said, looking at the picture of the dark haired teenager in the photo, "pretty little thing, ain't she?"

"Did he say where they were going?"

"Said they were going to see the girl's sister… California, I think."

"What about the truck?" the detective prompted.

"Dunno. Older model, green… or blue. Can't remember. Sorry," the motel proprietor said handing back the photos.

"Anything else?"

The man shook his head, "That was it. Took their room key and they were gone before check out the next morning. Are they in some sort of trouble, Detective?"

Detective Mack tucked the photos back into his jacket and pushed the brim of his hat down over his eyes before turning and leaving without a word.

--

_Yep, yep. Jackie and Hyde smut is just good entertainment! And since I don't get paid for providing entertainment… reviews will have to suffice :D_


	11. Wanted

_Alright, we have this chapter, which is kind of short, so I apologize, and then one more chapter and perhaps an epilogue will be up next Monday. This particular fan fiction journey is nearing the end! sad!_

_Sorry the update took longer than expected, I ended up rewriting this chapter and am also rewriting the next._

_If you are interested in what I have planned for the future check out my profile where I have listed short summaries of fics I plan on working on this summer._

_Again, Hyde's Bride deserves all the credit for encouraging me and keeping me going when I feel like my writing is kind of crappy!_

_Reviews equal happiness!_

**Chapter Ten:**

It was perhaps an hour or so after sunset and Mrs. Abigail Lopez had just hung up the telephone with her most important connection in the entire city. What she had shared and what she had learned from the contact would allow her to manipulate the situation she had found herself in to more than one end.

Which is just what she hoped for.

With the help of her connection and some well laid divertive tactics she had picked up from years and years of marriage to one Carlos Lopez, she had been able to ensure that her plan would be executed perfectly.

As she turned to climb the stairs to inform her young charges that time was short before they were to leave, there was a knock on the front door. Abigail smiled slightly to herself as she turned back and went to answer the door.

Things were going exactly as she had hoped.

"Detective Mack," she said with an air of condescension, "I expect you have a very good reason to knocking on an old woman's door this late at night."

Detective Billy Mack smirked down at her and shrugged, "Knew you'd be up, Abigail."

"Is there something I can do for you, Detective?"

Detective Mack pulled from his breast pocket two photos, "Looking for these two."

Mrs. Lopez took the snapshots of Hyde and Jackie and examined them with feigned interest, "Nice looking kids. What do you want them for?"

"Those nice looking kids killed some people up north," the detective lied easily, "They've 

been spotted in the area. We think they are headed for the border but maybe holed up in a local motel for the moment. Have you seen them, Abigail?"

"Can't say that I have, Detective," Mrs. Lopez said handing the photos back, "I don't have any customers at the moment."

"Then you won't mind if I take a look around? They might have gotten into one of your upstairs rooms without you noticing," he said.

"Thanks all the same, Detective, but I'm not so deaf yet that I wouldn't have noticed someone inhabiting one of my rooms," she said with a sarcastic sort of smile. She closed the door a little more in a dismissive gesture, "And you'll forgive me when I say I don't entirely believe your story."

He sneered, "And what reason have I given you to think all that, Abigail?"

Mrs. Lopez raised an eyebrow, "If you want to look around you'll have to get yourself a search warrant… unless, the department isn't involved in this particular 'execution of justice' either."

"I explained that situation to you over and over again, Abigail. Why can't you just accept that your husband was-"

"Unless there is anything else, Detective?"

He shook his head, "Just doing my part to keep the residents safe."

"Oh, I know I appreciate it."

"Have a good night, Abigail."

Mrs. Lopez shut the door sharply in the detective's face. She listened as his footsteps faded and then his car start and drive away, crunching over the gravel. She knew he wouldn't go far, she had raised his suspicions sufficiently and now he would be watching her every move as soon as she left the bed and breakfast.

Which was exactly what she wanted.

--

In the dark upstairs bedroom, Steven Hyde was sitting in the hard, wooden chair that been left near the bed after their earlier exploits.

He had made love to Jackie a second time that evening after which she had dropped off into an exhausted and satisfied slumber. However, he could not follow her into the sleep that would likely be their last in this country.

Hyde was restless, he was anxious, nervous… afraid.

They were down to the wire now and everything that had happened and all that had been revealed in the last 36 hours alone had been more of a surprise to him than he ever wished to experience in his whole lifetime Right now he had an uneasy feeling that the last of the surprise had yet to come and because of it he had been unable to sleep.

He had lain next to Jackie for a long while after she had fallen asleep and watched her. He had placed his hand on her stomach and focused on his child, he (or she) was there just beneath the surface. Hyde closed his eyes and tried to draw as much courage as he could from the knowledge of tiny life inside Jackie, the life that deserved a chance to have everything he never had.

There was a soft knock on the door and Hyde glanced at the clock by the bed before going to answer. It was almost time.

"Steven," Mrs. Lopez spoke softly when he opened the door, "We'll have to leave soon."

Hyde nodded, "I'll wake Jackie up."

"Poor dear, I wish we could let her rest some more but I'm afraid our time window is small," she said, "I'll meet you both downstairs."

After she had left, Hyde turned to Jackie and stared down at her for a few more minutes longer before he woke her.

"Blue?" he said softly, brushing her cheek, "Blue, time to get up."

Jackie's eyes opened and she smiled up at him as she stretched. She was still in a state of undress and the blankets slipped away from her chest as she sat up.

Wordlessly, she put her arms out for him and he complied, sitting on the bed next to her and pulling her into an embrace. Jackie sighed and nuzzled her face against his cheek.

"I'll just get dressed," she said, in a sleepy voice.

Hyde nodded but did not relinquish his grip on her.

"What is it, baby?" she asked.

"I just-" he paused. What was it? The feeling of unease? It didn't matter really; he needed to get them through this no matter what still lay ahead, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," she responded, putting a hand on either side of his face and bestowing him with a sweet kiss.

He allowed her to get up and he watched her as she dressed. It wasn't a lustful gaze that Jackie felt on her but rather one that was reverent and even a little troubled. Jackie did not pester him about it mostly because she knew he would never admit to being afraid. She calmly styled her hair into a French braid and just allowed him to look his fill of her.

When she was fully dressed and every hair was in place Jackie moved towards him.

"How's your leg?" she asked softly.

"It's not too bad," he said.

He wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her down to perch on his good leg. Jackie allowed him to guide her into his embrace and she buried her face in his neck.

They held each other. No words passed between them but no words were needed.

"Are you ready?" Hyde asked after he had given Jackie a long, soft kiss.

She nodded.

Hyde moved with a little more ease and helped Jackie stuff everything back into their bags and with only a little difficulty they were able to carry the bags and the heavy metal suitcase down the stairs where Mrs. Lopez was waiting for them. The older woman was dressed more sensibly than the elaborate outfits Jackie had see her wear since arriving here and her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Did you get some rest, sweetie?" she asked Jackie, who nodded in the affirmative. "Good, let's just get everything into the car and we'll be on our way."

Mrs. Lopez led the pair down the dark hallway towards the back of the house where they exited through the door there. The trunk to a white Cutlass Supreme was open for their belongings. Hyde heaved their bags into the trunk but elected to carry the suitcase filled with money.

It was dark, except for the soft silver light of the moon casting an eerie glow over their surroundings. The heat was oppressive, hanging over them in a hot, humid blanket that muffled the chirp of crickets in a nearby rosebush.

Jackie, clutching Taffy tightly to her, looked around them with wide eyes as if she were afraid her father would jump out of the darkness at them. Hyde put an arm around her shoulders and led her to the passenger side of the car. He gave her a reassuring kiss, hoping to not only assuage her fear but his own.

No one spoke as Mrs. Lopez slid behind the wheel, Jackie next to her, and finally Hyde dropped next to Jackie, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through his leg. The slam of their car doors and the engine turning over broke the stillness around them and Jackie jumped a little, squeezing the stuffed unicorn and laying her head on Hyde's shoulder. The wheels crunched over the gravel of the driveway and Mrs. Lopez pointed the car south.

They had reached the end of the street when another car that had been carefully concealed behind some tall brush and oil drums stacked upon one another began to follow them. The other car did not turn on its lights nor did it make any real attempt to catch up to them. It followed from a safe distance but unfortunately for the occupant, not safe enough.

Mrs. Lopez glanced in the rearview mirror and gave a short, half smile.

It was exactly what she wanted.

--

_Okay! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but… that was kind of the point :D And I'm sorry again it was so short but in final editing I decided it was better split from the next chapter._


	12. Headed Down South

_I had such a difficult time with this chapter because I had it written once and hated it! So when I went back to rewrite and I got so lost… _

_But I am proud to say – here it is at last! This is the end and I am very happy I didn't take forever with making sure this story saw an end! Yaay me :D_

_I am even prouder to have the support and friendship of Hyde's Bride, who has kept me going with my writing and who has frankly been fun to talk to. It's finally here and thanks to you, Ashley!_

_BTW, it's been a few years since I've been down to the border so excuse any inaccuracies in my description!_

--

**Chapter Eleven:**

Steven Hyde never could have imagined that life would ever turn out quite like this.

Hell, he didn't even know if he would have ever wanted to imagine it.

It was that crazy.

But it did and he had absolutely no say in how it all went down.

--

"How are we getting there?" Jackie asked her voice even higher than normal, as the trio drove further and further into the hot, sticky Texas night.

"Not the border?" Hyde piped in before Mrs. Lopez could answer.

The old woman shook her head and glanced briefly in the rearview mirror, "Oh, no. Too dangerous. I have another way."

Jackie looked nervous but her trust in the old woman did not falter. If anything her worry was more for her boyfriend who, though putting on a good front for her sake, was still grievously injured and for the tiny, fragile life of the child she carried in her womb.

The lighted booths and small, low slung buildings of the border shone out of the darkness. Stark white and blue light illuminated the figures of the U.S. and Mexican Border agents as they checked and rechecked visas and the insides of vehicles, trunks, and bags.

Mrs. Lopez appeared to be heading straight for them but barely 100 yards from the border that marked where the U.S. and Mexico separated she turned to the wheel of the large, white vehicle to the right and followed a small, dusty road that neither Jackie or Hyde would have noticed.

They followed the dirt road until the border buildings were nothing but a speck of light far behind them and the border's fence line became more gnarled and rusted.

--

"Who's that?" Jackie suddenly asked long after the lights of El Paso disappeared and they drove through the moonlit desert at a moderate speed. She was pointing out the back window.

Hyde looked around and he saw that they were being followed. At a distance perhaps but they were definitely being followed by another car. Dust was billowing up behind them and its headlights were off but the gleam that occasionally caught in the light of the moon showed that the car was steadily drawing closer.

"Never mind him," Mrs. Lopez said softly and soothingly, "He's been following us since we left."

"What?!" Hyde and Jackie said together, anxiety evident in both their voices.

"Detective Billy Mack," Mrs. Lopez said with a nod, "He's looking for you two."

"What?!" they said again.

But Mrs. Lopez said nothing more. Instead she turned the wheel of the car, pointing them directly at the degraded area of fence that separated Texas from the Mexican border, and parked the car.

Jackie began to panic, scrabbling her sharp nails over Hyde's arm as she literally pulled herself into his lap.

"Ow! Jackie, dammit! Calm down," he said as she clawed at him, blocking his view of their surroundings.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" she shrieked and then she turned to face Mrs. Lopez, "Why are we stopping, Mrs. Lopez? I don't understand! I thought you were going to help us?" Her trust was being squeezed back by the fear that she may have been incorrect in her judgment of the older woman.

"Sweetie, of course I am going to help you," she replied, laying a reassuring hand on Jackie's arm and looking only slightly offended at Jackie's suspicion, "Please, you… you have to trust me. I know what I am doing."

Mrs. Lopez's eyes were open and honest and pleaded with them for trust and understanding.

Jackie relaxed slightly, she was pale and rubbing a hand over her belly. Her other arm was hooked around Hyde's neck and she was pressing herself so close to him it was as if she was trying to occupy his space.

"Blue…" he gasped, "My leg…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, baby," Jackie shifted, "But you can't expect me to be thinking about your bum leg right now!" she added crossly.

Hyde groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I need you two to get out and stay down behind the car," Mrs. Lopez said as she opened her door.

"Where are you going?" Jackie asked with a squeak, "He's getting closer!"

Abigail Lopez nodded with a serene smile, "Yes, I know. Now, please, get out and stay out of sight."

"Come on, Jackie," Hyde said, opening the passenger side door with a creak.

His uneasy feeling had increased ten fold but his mind was already whirring away that if anything he and Jackie could make a run for it now and hopefully lose anyone following them in the darkness, deep canyons, and the scrubby brush that grew thickly on the other side of the rusted fence.

Hyde pulled on Jackie's hand as they obeyed the old woman and crouched low near the front tire of the vehicle. Jackie was clinging tightly to his arm and his grip on the metal briefcase was ironclad. He chanced a peek over the side of the vehicle just as the dark vehicle that had been following them deeper into the desert had pulled up to Mrs. Lopez, who was standing by her open door facing the approaching vehicle.

It squeaked to a stop and the door opened, Hyde ducked his head back down before the man who exited could see him. He and Jackie both held their breath as they listened.

"I know they're with you, Abigail!" a man's voice shouted.

"Detective Mack, did you follow me all the way out here to be so vague? Or are you going to explain just exactly what you are talking about?" the old woman snarked and Hyde had to bite his lip to keep the snicker from escaping. Jackie tightened her grip on him in response to the slight shift in Hyde's posture. He turned his eyes on her own wide and frightened eyes, she was clutching Taffy, and digging her nails into his arm. It was the least of his pain at the moment but it helped distract from how badly his leg hurt in their cramped position, the painkillers Mrs. Lopez had provided him with earlier where wearing off.

"Come on out now, Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde!" Detective Mack was yelling, "I know you are in there! If you come out now, I promise nothing bad will happen to ya!"

They stayed put and heard the tinkling laughter of Mrs. Lopez.

"Is that what you told Carlos before you shot him?"

"Abigail-"

"He trusted you, Bill, and you betrayed him! For what? Getting to be the little rat that lives in the mayor's pocket? The money? Tell me what it was!"

Detective Mack hesitated, "The mayor- he is very persuasive, Abigail. He owns this town and everyone in it! He knows everything about everyone and he'll use anything he can against you. I had to do it."

"No, you didn't. You could have said 'no'."

A dry, bitter laugh, "And if I did, he would have just found someone else for the job and had me killed to boot. Jack Burkhart is not a stupid man, Abigail, you don't say 'no' to him and live."

"Yes, I know," she said softly.

"What are you protecting them for anyhow? Jack Burkhart just wants his girl back."

The old woman scoffed, "Please, Jack Burkhart cares for no one but himself. And what do I know about those kids anyway? I already told you I haven't seen them."

"Move out of the way now, Abigail. and no one gets hurt."

Silence.

Jackie and Hyde both stared at each other in the darkness their eyes wide and understanding creeping in. And then they heard it.

The tiny but unmistakable click of a gun hammer being pulled back.

Jackie's nails deepen in the skin of Hyde's arm and he had been just about to pull her up and make a run into the darkness.

But another voice joined in at that moment making Hyde pause.

"Drop the gun, Mack."

This new development caused Hyde to chance another peek over the edge, though Jackie had tried to pull him back down.

A younger man, maybe in his early thirties, stood off to the right of Mrs. Lopez and Detective Mack. He wore a flack vest that had bold white letters printed across it: FBI. His gun was pulled and trained on Detective Mack who stood in the light of his car's headlights, his own gun pulled and pointed at Mrs. Lopez. The tiny old woman stood where she had started, looking unsurprised and not at all frightened to have a gun pointed at her.

Detective Mack froze, his eyes darting between the FBI agent and Mrs. Lopez, understanding dawned on his features. At this point, Jackie became curious enough to peek her head over the car next to Hyde's head.

"I said drop it, Mack. I wouldn't consider trying if I were you," the younger man warned.

The detective let out a small scoff, "Well played, Abigail."

She nodded, "I thought so."

Taking one last look at the gun trained on him, Detective Mack dropped his gun several feet in front of him and put his hands up.

The FBI agent moved quickly, kicking the gun even further away, and holstering his weapon so that he could place Detective Mack in hand cuffs.

With his face pressed against the hood of the car, Detective Mack spoke, "Burkhart will never give anything up. Even the FBI can't nail him."

The FBI agent smirked at Mrs. Lopez as she approached them, "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

He pointed to the ear piece and wire that disappeared under his collar and pulled a small tape recorder out of his pants pocket.

"My partner and I have been tailing you the past two days. She's parked a mile away and she heard everything… and this little baby?" he gestured to the black cassette recorder, "Just captured every word you said."

Detective Mack cursed loudly.

"If you're looking to cut a deal, I'd say you're chances look slim," the FBI agent said.

After Detective Mack was securely cuffed, the FBI agent spoke to his partner through their electronic link and proceeded to put the detective into the backseat of his own car, Mrs. Lopez approached the place where Hyde and Jackie were crouched down, both in utter disbelief at the turn of events.

They were both covered in dust and sitting with their backs to the tire. They looked up at Mrs. Lopez as she came around their side of the car.

She smiled widely at them, "It's over."

Both nodded mutely.

She held out the keys to the vehicle and Hyde was the first to get to his feet, though rather stiffly, and pulled Jackie up with him. Mrs. Lopez dropped the keys into Hyde's hand.

The FBI agent approached them, taking out his ear piece as he walked, Hyde and Jackie both looked apprehensive.

"I have back up on the way," he told Mrs. Lopez.

Jackie found her voice, "Are you with the FBI?" She directed her question at Mrs. Lopez.

"Me? Goodness, no, girl. This is William, my son," Mrs. Lopez put an arm around the young man's waist and gave him a squeeze.

Jackie's mouth went into an "o" of surprise and Hyde's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah, we've been investigating Jack Burkhart for several years now, I understand he's your old man?" William asked Jackie.

Jackie nodded weakly.

"Tough break, kid. But with what we got on him tonight and Mack's testimony, we'll have more than enough to put him away for a very, very long time," he said.

"And us?" Hyde piped up.

"You?" William said, confused.

"Yeah… I, uh, I assume your mom told you about us… what we did…" he trailed off and Jackie looked fearful again.

William's eyes wandered down to the heavy metal briefcase Hyde still clutched, "Right… well, hey - I didn't see ya."

"The detective, he saw us," Hyde said.

"No, he didn't," Mrs. Lopez said, "He never actually saw _you_ with me, it was very dark, he saw two people in my car. Friends of mine, sold them my car," she smiled, "And right now, William has him face down in the back of his own car."

Relief washed over the both of them and Mrs. Lopez smiled encouragingly at them.

Jackie looked like she was near tears again as she threw herself at both Mrs. Lopez and her son and hugged them tightly. They both "oofed" and shared a laugh with the tiny brunette.

"You know, I think my dad would have like you. You look a lot like my mom did when she was you're age and from what I hear act like her too, kind bratty? Bossy?" William smiled at his mom as she rolled her eyes and laughed. "Ya'll better get going." William advised, "I'd use the car as far as it takes you and then ditch it. Probably be a good idea to get as far south as you can as fast as you can. I don't expect Burkhart to retaliate but," he shrugged, "better safe than sorry."

Jackie was still clinging to Mrs. Lopez.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you," she said softly to the old woman who had been so kind to her in her most desperate moment.

Mrs. Lopez smiled and shook her head, "No thanks necessary, sweetie. Without knowing you were doing it you helped catch my husband's killer and for _that_ I will always be grateful."

Jackie dissolved into tears and hugged Mrs. Lopez tightly. Soon, Hyde had to pull her off.

"We gotta get going, Blue."

William nodded to them, "Other agents will be here soon and I can't promise they won't remember seeing you."

Jackie had a thought, "What about the money? My dad, he'll tell about us robbing him."

William shook his head, "With all the trouble he's in, I doubt he'll admit to being robbed of cash he was stashing in his house, likely, money he wasn't supposed to have. No, I think you'll be okay… now, seriously, you two better go."

Hyde stepped forward and shook William's hand and allowed Mrs. Lopez to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Your wound should heal fine as long as you make sure to change the bandages and don't get it wet," she advised.

"More sponge baths of me," he said with a smirk and Jackie scoffed and smacked his arm.

Mrs. Lopez shook her head with a laugh, "You two take care and kiss that baby for me when he or she is born."

Jackie nodded through her tears and hugged Mrs. Lopez, her angel, one last time before Hyde led her to the car.

Hyde started the vehicle and drove it through the largest part of the fence that was missing. Jackie hung out the window waving at Mrs. Lopez and William, who waved back. Hyde found a dirt road that William had mentioned as Jackie was saying goodbye to Mrs. Lopez. It would skirt around to the very southern edge of Juarez and from there they would meet up with public roads that could go any number of ways.

Jackie continued to wave and watch as the pair faded into the darkness. When she could no longer see them even by squinting she sat back down fully, right next to Hyde, and laid back against the seat, letting out a long sigh of relief.

"You okay, Blue?" Hyde asked, glancing over at her.

"That was…"

"I know."

"I can't believe… it's so…" she couldn't form a coherent thought, emotional exhaustion and the drop in her adrenaline level had wiped Jackie out and all she wanted now was to sleep and not think for several days.

Hyde nodded and gestured out to the dark Mexican desert in front of them, "Where are we going?"

Jackie had closed her eyes but cracked them open a bit, "Beach."

"Beach? Any particular one?"

"Caribbean."

"That's right; raise our kids in a house by the water."

Jackie smiled and nodded, "Yep."

"Get some rest, Blue. I'll keep going until we run out of gas, our adventure isn't quite over."

Jackie nodded, "An adventure, it certainly has been."

Hyde smiled as Jackie drifted to sleep, her hand on her belly and slight smile on her face.

What started out as a crazy, half-cocked idea had become the smartest thing Hyde had ever done. He definitely would not have expected for life to turn out the way it had for them and he certainly would not have planned it that way. Well, at least not out loud because it included all elements essential to Hyde: illegality, danger, and Jackie. His relief, though, was apparent and all his slightly crazy desires for danger seemed to be sated in him.

This part of their story was coming to a close but in reality he knew it was only a warm up to the challenges they still faced.

He reached over and put a hand over Jackie's as it rested over their baby.

This experience hadn't killed him so he was fairly sure that parenthood would. He hadn't time in all this craziness to consider what a child that was half him and half Jackie would be capable of.

He considered it now and laughed out loud.

_Well, I hope you are ready for us, kiddo. We're ready for you now, _he thought.

Being a dad didn't seem so scary with all of the things they had been through in the last couple of days. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Jackie's lips.

She pressed her lips back against his.

"I love you, Blue," he said.

She snuggled closer to him and smiled, her eyes still closed, "Love you, my Puddin' Pop."

The happiness that he felt at that moment stayed with him long after the sun rose.

Long after they ran out of gas and continued on foot to the first Mexican town they could reach before night fell.

Long after they hitched ride after ride to put more distance between the U.S. and themselves without stopping to take a break.

Long after they found a small motel and were properly rested, freshly showered and clothed, and made love in the peace and quiet of the sleepy town.

Long after he attempted to use his garbled Spanish and ending up finding a guide, later turned friend, who spoke perfect English.

Long after Jackie jumped up and down excitedly at the small, beautiful Costa Rican village their guide had led them to.

Long after they settled into a beautiful beach house facing the turquoise of the Caribbean, sitting on their front porch in the sultry night in the light of the flickering torches watching the stars twinkle down at them and listening to the soft whoosh of the waves.

Finally, the happiness of that moment was only rivaled by the happiness he felt when Jackie smiled up at him, sweaty and exhausted, a tiny person cradled in her arms, and he stared down into the face of his newborn son

--

_Holy moley! I know I took forever to write this chapter but I kept hitting dead ends and blah blah blah. Anyway, I hope you all like it, please please review. I had planned on having an epilogue but I like the way it ended. So for now I'll see how you all like it!_


End file.
